Seek my heart
by Devildelivery
Summary: He was here. He was lost. They found him but they couldn't find him. The day he found himself was the day he lost all over. And his nightmare became true.
1. Chapter one

Rating: PC-13 so far as it is here, more can come up to R for later...so I guess it rate R then. Dark, angst, mystery and romance, I hope.

Warnings: yaoi, of course, did you expect something else?

Pairing: hope it to be Yamachi. Maybe later...much, much later

Disclaimers: if digimon belonged to me, Yamachi paring would surely have happened.

Summary: just read and find it yourself, please. I suck at it.

#8#8#8#

It was a fine evening, the autumn-colored sky, the sunset, the sound of waves against the coast. The surrounding was so beautiful, suited for everyone with his date to walk for pleasure and chat amorously...don't mention what they'd do after that at night.

And here's someone, well, he did not concerned the entire paragraph above actually; he's just taking a walk with his large, golden fur Labrador. He let her run along the coast; hers paws wetted from playing with salt water. He chuckled a bit as his lovely dog barked playfully and loudly. First he kept looking at his feet, marking his footstep.

He, as we should better know as Hito Okisaki, was a tall, quite good-looking or rather handsome if you'd prefer, looked around 25, slightly long black hair tied in a little pony tail, he also had dark eyes. His body didn't look tough like those champion heavyweight boxers, but didn't look slim and weak either; hard to say he's well built since he'd quitted playing any sport long times ago. After graduation, he had run a coffee shop, around 15 minutes walk to the beach, a good condition for him to bring his dog here everyday.

He then stared at the view around, thinking about the past memory in his head, this situation, with the one he loved...or used to love very much. She was a nice charming girl, always living on her dreams and smiling brightly about the thought of them. The only one he promised he would be with until the last. He sighed, stopped walking, deepened in thought. By then he was snapped out because of his barking Golden Retriever. He quickly ran to her and spotted a figure laying there, legs washed by the wave after wave, looked very lifeless.

He held the figure up to check the breath. OK, still breathing, but very low. The body's icy though the forehead's burning up.

He started to shake the younger, quite hard, to wake to get some respond.

"Hey! Hang on! I'll take you to hospital now." He told the unconscious one in his arms, ready to lift up. Then he felt something tagging his sleeved, he looked down.

"What?"

"N...no, not...hos...Pi...tal, they..will...n...know..." the brunette said with trembling voice and went off again, face reddened.

Hell, no time to think twice. He turned to his worried staring pet.

"Get Ikuma-san to our place now! I will take him there. Quick!"

The golden barked once more before ran off. He made sure the dog was on the right way and turned back to the teenager in his arms, who was wearing a white long sleeved, quite long dress shirt 'cause the rim bottom reached the thigh, underneath it was a baggy light brown trousers and no shoes, just...bare feet. The problem was the clothes were all wet, cling the body, as well as the brown lumping long hair and this probably made this body shiver worse.

"Damn it!"

Immediately, Hito Okisaki hurriedly carried the unconscious brunette back to his place.

**Seek my heart **

By: **Redvind**

"Hey! Are you still all right?" Hito looked at the brunet every now and then, fearing if something would happen to the limp figure he's carrying.

The brunette, whom he hadn't known the name yet, however, stayed the same, breathing hard as if trying to catch a hold of air, face redder and redder.

"Hold still! We're almost at my place!" he speeded up

He managed to get inside his shop, as well as his resident on the second floor, with a bit hard to get the front door and his bedroom door opened with both full hands, and laid the brunette down on his bed. He examined the teenage once again. Placing his hand on the forehead, he could feel the heat raising up. And the fact that the clothes were all wet and made the body colder wasn't help.

"This is not good." He mumbled, then rushing out to find a towel, a big one. The coffee shop owner covered the brunette's slim body, rubbing up and down to dry the outfit and keep warm as best as he could.

"This doesn't help." He needed to make a decision quickly. The clothes wouldn't dry easily though how much he wanted them to. He ran to his closet, looking for something for the brunet to change—a t-shirt and sweat pants. Might be too big, but he was careless for now.

The laying teenage was breathing hard, clearly in the state of torment as if having a nightmare. As if...

An endless maze nightmare no one knew how to get away.

The coffee shop owner reached out pulling the shirt off the brunette's head. When it was all off, he was startled. To see what he didn't expect to see. Not the bare, flatted chest that made his eyes widened, but the cross.

The two big line scars crossed over the chest, where the heart laid within, made it looked like someone had put a large christen cross over the dead body.

_#o#o#o#_

_He didn't know where he was. It's hard to explain when he was all confused and perplexed though he felt everything passed, couldn't catch a grim of them. The speed was up and he was as studded as stone. _

'_This is all my fault. All things shouldn't have happened if only I...god! I'm so sorry.'_

_The voice said. A cry, a sob...a painful sound of heartbroken. _

'_Angel...my beautiful angel...I'm so sorry.'_

_And he was welcome to the darkness._

_#o#o#o#_

Hito, done the changing for the boy, sat on a chair in his café, waiting for the certain doctor he'd known since he's a kid. He lit a fire to smoke a cigarette, his thought back to the brunet of his concern. The dark haired guy had discovered, after the first cross scar, the body was covered with tiny cuts or terrible scratches. But what frightened him most was the wound around his wrists and ankles. They looked like...rope burns...

Someone had hurt him so terribly. It evidenced as only a fool could not see.

Why? And who did?

He shook his head. He had no answer.

The door bell rang, followed by the loud 'bang' as the door closed, appeared the panting middle-aged man with gray hairless head, face as round as his belly was red and sweated. His glasses slanted, just hanging around his nose, the golden Labrador circled his fat legs.

"What's wrong?" the old man asked worriedly, out of breath. "You only send Alice if necessary or emergency."

"Ikuma-san..."

"Don't talk. Sit down. Just sit." He ordered in the doctor tone—don't you dare argue with me and do what I say kind of tone, walking over to him and forced the younger man to sit on the chair, pulled the cigarette of his mouth. "I told you, smoking is bad for your heath. Now let me see."

He sat opposite the other, looking at his iris, throat, ears, checking his arms, knees, legs, ribs...anything he could think of.

"Well, nothing's wrong with you." Said the man, amazed.

"Yeah. I tried to tell you that, but you didn't listen to me."

"So why did you want me here then?"

"I want you to check on someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

The old man raised an eyebrow. Hito sighed. "Follow me."

They went upstairs to see the found teenager in Hito's bedroom. Ikuma kneed on the boy's side and started examining him closely, Hito stood nearby, the Golden the other site of the bed.

"Must be a flu or something." He took a look at the thermometer. "Why don't you take her to hospital, Hito-kun?"

Why?...yeah, he wanted to know, too. "Because he said something about not wanting to go there before he went unconscious."

"He?" both Ikuma's eyebrows were raised up in confusion. The younger man lifted one as well.

"It's a boy, Ikuma-san. Though I had thought he's a girl, too."

"Oh?" the hairless man sounded surprised, looking back at the brunet—his hair was wet and dim and covered his tiny face and ears, eyes closed, trick eyelash rested peacefully, flawless cheek reddened from flu hardly to be seen on tan skin, perfect nose, red cheery lips pant, gasping for breath. "Ah, I see...well, he can declare as both gender. How did you know? "

"I was the one who changed his clothes." Now he looked a bit hesitated as he realized all the wounds, but then... "You need to see this."

He slowly lifted the rim of the t-shirt, enough for the doctor to see clearly.

The man cried out loud while staring at the cross scar. It sure made everyone seeing it frighten.

"Oh my god..."

"That's not all." He mentioned the older to look at the boy's wrists and ankles, this brought out another gasp.

"Holy..." Ikuma mumbled anxiously. "It surely doesn't look like accident."

"I doubt it."

"Anything else?"

"Small cuts and scratches all over."

"My...do you think he's in kind of trouble?"

"Possibly..."

"Where did you find him?"

"On the beach, I told you, just laying there."

The doctor healed the youthful boy as best as he could at time. He noticed something the shop owner didn't. He asked, "Hito-kun, have you seen this?"

He lifted the boy's left arm to show him 'this'.

A few tiny needle holes with purple marks inside the elbow.

Dark haired man's eyes widened, shaking his head tremblingly. This had gone too far than he'd have liked.

"What do you think we should do? Call the police?"

The Golden barked suddenly, making both men alerted. The brunet was crying, shaking violently. Eyes tightly shut hurtfully. Hito rushed to his side, holding one hand tight as if trying to release the pain. Despite the cry, he heard the brunet moan.

"What is it?" he asked softly, rather to himself than the boy somehow.

The pain body jerked back and forth, like wanting to push everything away, still crying loudly. The shop owner held him even tighter.

"Calm down." He whispered soothingly into the younger one's ears. It worked as the struggle died down gradually. He bent his head lower when some words caught his ear. They came out faintly as if didn't want to be heard.

"Stop...it's...hurt...no more...go...away please..." words hoarse and trembling, followed by sobbing. He could hardly make them clear. He pulled him closer, running his hand through the coco brown hair lightly, hoping it could help.

A cup of warm steam was in front of him.

"Make him drink this. It helps him sleep dreamless." He nodded thankfully.

He raised the cup to that cutie mouth, encouraged him to gulp down even a little. When he was sure the brunet went back to sleep, Ikuma mentioned the shop owner to the living room. They left Alice to watch over him just in case since she seemed not want to go. They knew she was a trustable smart dog.

The owner offered his helpful doctor his coffee he was very fond of. The other thanked him and took a sip, telling the owner made a very good job. Younger man smirked at the compliment. Silence took place for a while until...

"As I asked, Hito, what should we do?"

"I don't know..." he answered wearily, unsure himself. Still, he needed to be strong. That boy was somewhat in his responsibility now.

"Call the police?"

"...maybe..." the man frowned at the lack of respond.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Dark eyes looked over at the room he had just left. That boy...hurt badly... the wounds...the cry... then they're closed, making a decision.

"I say we wait until he gains consciousness enough to tell us everything. I will also check if there's any lost declaration."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "That must be good."

A little late later after exchanging goodbye and checking the sleeping boy for the last time, the doctor went back to his clinic. The tall man walked back to the room to nurse the pitiful boy. The medicine must worked pretty well as he was still asleep. He kneed beside him, placed a cold cloth over his forehead, decreasing the fever. It was then he noticed the younger man fist. He bared it up, though difficulty. A paper fell down, wet, crinkled and all, he picked it up and stared. It was a photo, kind of new; luckily the picture was not damaged.

On the photo was a group of teenage kids underneath a blooming sakura tree, no one seemed to know the picture was taken—must be a sneaky one. In the middle sat two guys talking joyfully with each other face to face; you could see from the look, one was a brunet with the warm chestnut eyes color and a big grin, the other was a blonde with blue ocean eyes and a tender smile.

He looked closely at the brunette in the picture. He was similar to the one lying on his bed; same shade hair color, same shape face...could it be...? He turned the photo back. There was a girly small handwriting on the corner; it said

'Sakura season, nii-chan and Yamato-san chatting about stupid guy things'

_#o#o#o#_

_The painful sob came again._

"_I will never forgive myself for letting this happened, I swear."_

_It was the same voice he had heard earlier. In the darkness, he felt warmness embraced him. He wanted it to go away to leave him alone. He wanted it to hold him even tighter, never let go. He didn't know anymore. He was so tried._

"_I will never forgive them either. God, how could they do this to my angel?"_

_The voice quickly changed from tearful tone to furious anger._

"_They've got to pay. I swear to hell I will make them pay for what they did to you angel...and then I ..."_

_What did it mean? He didn't know ...didn't want to know._

_Please let him be..._

'_Let me go.'_

_#o#o#o#_

3 days and nights passed and nothing seemed want to progressing. Except the fact that the brunet's fever was lower and his breath came steadily now, but still didn't wake up.

The shop owner opened his coffee café as usual, as he let his dog to look after the boy. She would go to him if something's up. Well...some costumers did ask him where the Golden was. She was like the shop mascot and had her little fan club—most was the kids who came with their parents or siblings and high school girls. Doctor Ikuma dropped in every now and then for checking when he had free times.

Now it's time to close the little shop. Hito sighed. He would really like to take a break but no...he had to go check the brunet. He hoped the little boy would get up soon, 'cause, if not, then he had to take him to hospital which he didn't think he'd approve. The boy's getting weaker and thinner each time he examined him. That hurt him so bad.

Hito couldn't understand himself why he's doing this, taking care of someone he didn't know, let alone just found him a few days ago. Was it because of guilt if he had left him there or...loneliness?

He shook his head, "I must be crazy." He closed the door then went upstairs, to his bedroom.

The boy slept almost peacefully, but sometime during the night mostly he would cry out from his nightmare; it just couldn't leave him alone. And every time Hito would run to him, held him in his arms till he clamed down, the rest of the night he would just sleep next to the brunet, keeping him from more bad times.

While he observed the lying-still body, Alice came to him and started nuzzling on his leg, remained him of her food and fresh water.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, with a little smile, got up to the kitchen, searching. The owner came back a moment later with her favorite dog food and water. When all was settled, she dug in greedily like hadn't been eaten for years. Her master watched this and patted her head with care and love. He did that for a while and continued to do so if only the dog hadn't got her head up, staring. He turned to the direction, dark eyes widened.

The brunet stirred awake from his sleep, round, confused, beautiful mocha eyes slowly blinked once, then twice, trying to comprehend the surrounding. Hito was suddenly by his side as the tan body tried to sit up, supporting him.

SLAP!

A hand swept away him reflexively. The dark haired guy was stunned, pain tardily climbed up but he didn't care, too lost, too shock...

To see the agony, the immeasurable suffering in the deep soul was killing him than anything in the whole word ever could.

He reached a hand out to touch him, only to make the brunet shrink away furthermore. He groaned, telling himself mentally to relax. The brunet was obviously scared, he shouldn't be too rushing. He tried again, more gently this time.

"It's okay. You know I'm not going to hurt you." his voice was so much like a whisper, but the silence made up for that. He approached the boy little by little, never took his eyes away from the sight. The boy was shock in fear, eyes showed the horror he felt. Hito prayed for every god he knew the browned boy wouldn't back away for more. The golden sensed the tension between the two and decided to give her master a hand by coming to the unknown boy's side which made him relax a little. He finally let the older guy near him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. When the boy coughed, he handed him a glass of water. The brunet gulped down at once, his throat felt thankful for the treatment. From the sleepy state, he looked up at the dark haired man puzzlingly. He then ran a hand through the confused boy, way of telling everything was alright.

"Better?" the boy nodded, still unsure about the situation. Hito gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. Don't worry. You're safe here." The boy nodded again, so he went on. "This is my house. I'm Okisaki Hito. Just call me Hito, 'k?" he nodded at the dog direction. "That's Alice. She was the one who found you on the beach."

Alice barked as her name was said, golden tail waving happily.

"Beach?" the boy eventually said, sounded shuddering and hoarse, mixed with fear and confusion that didn't escape Hito's notice.

"Yes, beach. Though I didn't know why you were laying there at the first place. Can you tell me why?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, then shook his head. "I...I don't know..."

The shop owner sighed. Okay, it was only a start.

"What's your name?"

"I... I'm..." he shut his cacao eyes tight, deeply in thought. Hito wonder then why. It was just a simple question everyone could answer in a blink second. Oh, maybe it's the confusion and tiredness. Gotta give him time.

The brown eyes shot up immediacy, golden tan body shivered rather in fear than cold as realization drawn onto him. "I ...I don't know..."

The older man almost fell on the ground, but kept himself together. "What do you mean? You don't know?"

Tears started to form his orbs, they were closed again and a drop of water freed itself clearly. He was afraid, so afraid of everything. Why he couldn't remember his name? What was he doing on the beach as the man told him? He felt so weak... and alone instant.

"Who am I?.... I don't know...can't ...remember...why?" he mumbled it over and over, too lost, so afraid...

A pair of arms embraced his shaking body. At first he tried to push them away, but found himself in such a fast grip. His snuggle stopped, but the hold kept its place around him. He felt the urge to sob. So he did.

The man who he didn't know waited for him patiently. He felt relaxed in these arms, so familiar...somehow...he sniffed. A hand still ran through his hair.

"You don't know who you are?" the tone was soft and didn't carry any disgust. He thought he could rely on him.

A weak answer, "...no..."

"Do you have a place to go?" the boy shook his head lightly against the man's chest. Where could he go when he didn't even know himself?

"Mamoru."

Where did that come from? Confused eyes looked up at him. What was this guy thinking?

"Mamoru." He repeated, "It's your name from now on. And if you feel like it, you can stay here with us, I guess."

"But..." the brunet was likely to protest, a gentle finger put on his month.

"No buts. Think about it, I can't just let someone who had lost at some point walk away trying what is like to commit suicide in a mystery place, can I?" he drew the little guy closer if possible. "That may not be a good reason, but it's all I can think of right now."

He laughed a little at the look on Mamoru's—the boy he named—face. Mamoru frowned deeper, didn't know he should be scared or not. But...

"Come on, it'll be fine. I promise. Now get some more rest. You've just recovered after all. And move over a bit, will you? We need some rest, too." He did as asked, the golden came laying on his legs as her master just popped down beside him there. Such caring...

He gave a tiny smile way to his face.

_#o#o#o#_

_Two boys, walked along the bridge, across the large river, on the way home, were talking and laughing as always. They didn't get to see each other much like they used to, school works, clubs, part times and so on. So they were definitely having great times with the other's company. Now was like the shorter boy was complaining nonsensically. He climbed up the edge of the bridge; walking over, while mouth still running. _

"_Life is unfair. You are taller than me, girls always screaming for you...well, not that I care"_

"_Not my fault you're shorter. Or that's the reason you're walking on the bridge right now, Taichi? To be taller than me just for a while in your fantasy?" the taller one teased his best friend, half concerned, half amused._

"_Ha ha, very funny." The stubborn Taichi stuck his tongue out, head searching for something nicely to argue back and, surprised surprised, found none. So instead, he just absorbed the view. The sight was breathtaking. "Look, Yamato!"_

_The setting sun was lower to the horizon, over the line of sparkling golden water, shining and glittering like diamond on the soft dark velvet. The sky was mixed between gold and orange, giving the last light for the day. Night started to take over; above it all stars were slowly blinkingly dancing. _

"_Beautiful." The blonde was unaware of a single word slipped out of his month._

"_Wow," the brunet got excited at the screen suddenly. He stood still, swung his arms back as he breathed in the warm air more. While he did this, he lost his balance and almost fell off the edge if his blonde didn't snap off his admiration and catch him in time. It ended up with Yamato having Taichi hovering over his head and shoulder. _

"_Ha ha ha..." the brunette gave a small cheeky laugh._

"_It's not funny, Taichi." The rock star friend said, irritated. Didn't he know he could have been dead if his friend didn't catch him?_

"_I know, I know. I'm sorry, though." He smiled a little, getting off of Yamato. "Heh...that was close. Thanks 'mato."_

_Yamato was about to lecture him more, but 't...he just couldn't do anything when the eyes of warming autumn were looking straightly at him like that. Not only has the mystery beautiful eyed, but also his appeal. The figure before him seemed growing in the last sunlight, hair fluffy in the gentle wave of wind, looked like nothing but the best creator god had ever done. The second time of the day he found himself lost to something beyond words. He sighed._

"_You should be more careful, Taichi."_

"_You're starting to sound like Jyou, you know." He added defensively, "well, not a bad thing."_

"_Tai..."_

_His brown friend didn't listen to him, instead he walked to the edge again, hovered his upper body over. _

"_Wow, it looks high up here." _

_The blonde copied his behavior. "...yeah..." _

_Without looking at Yamato, Taichi opened his mouth. "I was really graceful when you saved me, Yamato..."_

"_Tai...?" he stared at him, surprised at how serious the shorter friend sounded._

_They stared at each other, no one breaking eyes contact. It was like there were only them alone in the world momentary. Yamato held his breath, afraid if he would miss something. Taichi, however, didn't seem to have the same problem._

"_If you fall, Yamato, I will catch you before you hit the ground. I will make sure you won't get any hurt." the words were strong; they obviously carried the speaker's full heart and internal emotion. "And if you **really** have to fall, I will go down with you to bring you up again." _

_They both knew exactly what it meant behind those sentences._

_A promise of always being by your side no matter what._

'_This I promised you.'_

_#o#o#o#_

It had been weeks, no, correctly, it had been months! What's wrong with the cops' ability these days anyway? Couldn't find a lost man under their noses?! He didn't want to hear another lame excuse like there were so many lost men. Some of them even said that he just ran away home like other stupid teenagers. And know what? Fuck them! They didn't know who the little guy really was, there's no way in hell he would just run away. Never!

He knew his best friend wasn't the type of guy who would run away home. They were a good, caring family. He loved his family and got along very well with each member, so no family problems at all. And it evidenced such clear that something must had happened only the blinds couldn't see.

First he didn't come home that day. It was impossible for him not calling if he stayed over a friend's house. His family started to worry, but shrugged it off as they thought the son just forgot once, but two days passed and they still didn't get any call. They asked his friends if they had seen him. No on said yes. His mother got worried more and more as well as his little sister. His friends spread out to find any news, asked every friends and everybody they ran into. It didn't help much. As they were back at Yagamis' place, hours later there came two little girls at the door. They held up a school bag that belonged to the missing boy and asked if he lived here. A girl said her friend found it on a road along the river, but didn't see the owner. His mother thanked them traditionally. Before they went though, another girl who found the bag told them weakly that she was on the riverside that day and saw a brunette boy walking alone. She didn't think about him much, she said. A while after she heard a car parking, a loud bang and the car took off hurriedly. She turned around and found the boy was gone. No human could walked that fast so she thought he must go with that car, but when she was on the way she just saw this bag. She kept it and asked her friend what she should do so they checked the name and address so that they were able to return it.

Enough of a story to prove his friend was kidnapped. He remembered his friend's mother fainted and his father called the police. Nothing was the same after that.

Now here he was, pissed as hell at the cops, but mostly at himself, thinking how less he helped—able to help at the situation.

He knocked the mental door twice.

Rush footsteps could be heard through the hall, the door almost opened at once—just almost, revealing the alerted-looked girl with eyes full of dull tiredness and hope.

"Nii-chan?!"

He flinted mentally, knowing he's not who she wish most coming home as possible. After taking a good look at the person on the doorway, the sparkling hope in those ruby eyes was gone, but was exchanged with a sad smile.

"Oh, Yamato-san, I'm sorry, I thought..."

"It's okay, Hikari. How are you doing?" He asked as the little girl let him inside. It was an unnecessary question, he could possibly guess what she's gonna answer, like he's sharing the feeling anyway. They both lost the same important person in their lives.

Her—as big brother.

Him—as best friend.

"Terrible. Not that I'm not grateful of your visits...or anyone's, Yamato-san. But every time I heard a nock on the door, I couldn't help but wish it was him coming back finally." His best friend's little sister gave out a shaking bitterly laugh. "And I mean every time! Even they're salesman or postman or neighbor... it slowly drives me crazy."

"I understand." He said softly. Whatever anger he felt toward those cops shouldn't be thrown out on the poor girl. She already had had enough. Her sound was nearly in tears, did her best not to cry. Truth was, the brunet girl never let herself cry, at least not in front of her mother who had broken down completely once she heard the news of her only son. As far as he concerned, he'd never heard her cry either. That girl tried to be strong, just like her brother would have, the blonde thought.

They wandered in the Yagamis' apartment a bit farther. The sound of cooking covered the kitchen where the musician spotted the Yagamis' mother. The mid-aged woman looked up to greet him properly.

"Ah, Yamato-kun. Thanks for coming. Wanna stay for dinner?" though the cheerful smile, the invited boy could see the mark of pain that worn her pale face. She was a lot clamer than before, this must be said.

"Naa, I'm sorry I can't, Yagami-san. I need to get home to make dad's dinner, too. But thanks for inviting. Maybe next time." He said with a bow which she acceptably nodded in understanding.

"Oh, alright, then." The mother turned to him. "You know you don't have to be so formal here. I already know you're a polite kid." She then called Hikari to help her setting table.

"If Taichi's here, he sure would say the same..."

"Any news about him, yet?" the woman shook her head.

"Not yet, but one day there will be."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be more of help."

"Yamato for Christ's sake, we have been over this!" she scolded the kid lightly. "You've been lots of help since this whole incident happened! No need to be shame of, really."

Full heartedly the family was extremely thankful for all things the kids' friends had done. After the day the brunet missing, all of his close friends dropped in the Yagamis' household every often, just to give their friends' parents encouragement; telling them that it would soon be alright, that their son would get back in no time, in which sounded hopelessly even to their own ears. Still better than nothing.

Yamato, not only all visits he gave everyday, but he also told his dad who happened to work at the famous TV station. The older Ishida promised to keep eyes open for any news about the missing people—namely Taichi especially.

The door opened again with a voice of a grow-up man, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, dad." Hikari said, a bit disappointed.

"Come on, don't sound so disappointed, will you?" the man teased helplessly. He added, "Hello there, Yamato-kun." when he noticed the boy.

"Hello, Yagami-san. Well, I should head home now or else dad will be starved."

"Alright, then. Be careful though."

"I will, sir." The blonde left with that.

_#8#8#8# _

"_No one will find you here angel. Don't worry."_

_He could see but didn't focus on anything. He felt he was being held with the soothing words right to his ears. But due to his tiredness, he didn't even try to blink._

"_They can't get you here. I promise. Now rest up. You need to heal."_

_He was laying on a big comfy bed. The soften cotton nagged him to close his heavy eyelids. He did._

"_You'll be safe. I will take care of you." A kiss was placed on his forehead. "I have to go but I promise I will come back."_

_A door shut as the footsteps faded away._

_#8#8#8# _

Red: hey! Guess what? I did finish the first chap for this!

Koromon: What a miracle! Congratulation!

Red: thanks, Koromon

Koromon: still there's no promise if she can keep it up, too. Depend on her time, her schedule, her idea and especially her computer.

Red: sigh


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimers: Digimon doesn't belong to me. Characters are borrowed without permission /hide from lawyers/ and the other original characters are made up for this story. If the names are like someone's and you don't want me to use, you can tell me. I will change it.

Redvind says; hi, guys! I'm back with this story. How amazing, right?

Koromon says; that you can continue?

Redvind; /put an apple in Koromon's mouth and act innocently/ anyway, I'm just trying to put my thought into fanfic. If there's any mistake in grammar or words… my dictionary is to blame. /kidding/ Thanks for all reviewers. You really make my days! For the readers, if there's a comment on your mind about the plot story of characters, I open for suggestions. Don't feel confused about the time of the story; just read…everything will be slowly coming up /whisper/ I hope. It's just the way I like it to be. I bet you readers can guess where Taichi is already.

Koromon; Hmmmmm! Hmmmmm!

Redvind; He said enjoy/take the digimon up and run behide the curtain/

Chapter two.

ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll...

_He was walking home, rather late for his usual time. He didn't want to go home, but he had to. Father had told him to come home so he could get more study. Maybe that's the reason he didn't want to be at home in the first place. To be honest to himself, he'd rather spend his time in drawing club at school. Father would kill him if he knew he wanted to be an artist. His father was a rich, famous doctor and he wanted both of his sons to be just like him. His big brother was doing well at it, but he wasn't. Father always adored and compared his brother to him. Didn't know why he bothered since he was most likely to ignore him already._

_He sighed._

_He didn't think his father was unfair. He just…wanted to do what he had his passion for. Yeah, drawing always made him feel good. When he had a brush in his hand…or even a pencil…and paper, he was in his own world. He would drag the brush across the board, mix the color, and put his feeling into it. He would create the most beautiful picture in the world. Speaking of it, a painting competition was coming. He saw the poster on the board at school. _

_He really wanted to enter the competition but what about his father? What was he going to say to him? Father would never let him, no doubt. Maybe…maybe he could draw his picture at school. Father always worked late, he'd never know…_

_Maybe it would work…_

_Okay then. He decided to enter the competition. The theme was freely opened; he could draw whatever he wanted. And he had his heart set on drawing an angel, like the ones he had seen in a book when he was young. But his angel must be livelier, more beautiful than those._

_He closed his eyes, trying to image his angel. Nothing came._

_A loud noise roared, startling him to look over the field. There was a soccer game playing. Both teams weren't from his school._

_That was when he first saw **him**._

_The boy ran and ran, faster than anyone. No one could catch him. He kicked and caught the ball with ease. He was the main focus of everyone in the match._

_He couldn't tear his eyes off him. _

_He didn't know what to do._

_He saw those deep brown eyes sparking, even when the owner was blocked by three opponents, like they couldn't affect him at all. A wide grin was printed nicely on the tan, flawless face. He tricked them and got out to the open space._

_So lively._

_His cacao brown hair blow with the wind…or was it his speed? An opponent team player came blocking him. The grin never left. The brunet ran pass him before everyone could blink. He was flying. _

_So beautiful._

_The boy scored another goal. Odaiba high school team won. The players ran to congratulate their captain. They cheered, they laughed, some cried of joy. The brunette smiled. The most truly, pure gorgeous warm smile that captured everyone's heart like nothing else could. _

_He had found his angel._

ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll...

"Alice! Come here! Ha ha ha!"

The female dog barked joyfully and ran as she was called. She trickled the caller into the sea water. He tried to run away but it's no use. They both fell, laughing loudly. The boy slapped water playfully at her while she was trying to lick his face.

He looked so happy.

Hito thought as he watched his Golden and Mamoru playing together. It had been a week since the first time the boy woke up. Ikuma-san told him to try to get the boy out sometimes to get some fresh air so he took him out on a walk with Alice every evening when the boy could get out of bed. Still recovering but he's getting better and better. Alice never left his side, always protecting him as if he was her own child. Maybe that really helped him; Ikuma-san said once animal therapy is good for depressing ones.

The brunette was depressed. He knew that very well.

Many nights, unconsciously the brunet cried out, sobbed or almost begged in his sleep. If he tried to wake him up, either the boy woke up in tears, eyes doomed, emotionless or he struggled madly, shouting, trying to break free from something he didn't know. Something was seriously wrong with this boy.

He was hurt.

How? And who did?

Though he didn't know who, the coffee shop owner had a feeling of knowing 'how' because of the unconscious cry from the brunet's nightmare. He read many books, lots of kind, even psychology. He hoped what the boy…no, 'Mamoru' had been through wasn't what he thought it was. Almost hopeless, but he still hoped.

"Ha ha ha! Alice. not fair!"

The dark haired man smiled slightly at them. Mamoru was laughing; something he wouldn't dare think the brunet would do. He didn't want to see that happy smile disappear. Never ever.

"Come on guys! It's nearly dark out. Let's go home." He called out, waiting for them to come up and handing Mamoru a towel to cover himself. Those wet clothes cling to his well-tanned body, making him look smaller. Apparently those clothes the boy worn were Hito's. They were surely big for the boy. The man still didn't have time to buy any clothes for this younger guy. Maybe one day he would take him to a clothes shop and let him choose his...

The brunet took the towel, gratefully wrapped it around his wet body. Alice shook her body, spaying water drops everywhere. The human laughed good-naturally.

"You should play with us sometimes, you know. It's fun!" the brunet gave him a little grin while keeping his step to the man's.

"It's good, hmm?" Hito asked, rubbing Mamoru's wet hair. He was glad the smaller boy didn't flinch like those times when he tried to touch him before.

"Yes."

He didn't want to lose this boy, let alone letting anyone to hurt him.

"Good. Now we should hurry up. My break's almost over. Better head back."

"Will we come here again tomorrow?" there's a little hope in his voice.

"If you want to."

The younger guy smiled more.

He couldn't keep Mamoru with him forever. For once when his memory came back, when he recognized who he was and decided to go, Hito would let him. But now…now that he still had his chance…he would protect him. With every power he had, he would.

He didn't want to lose the important someone again.

When they reached the café, there were a few costumers waiting in front of the door.

"Hello Hito-san!" a guy in the waiting group greeted, waving his hand. "Are you gonna open the door? Hope so. I'm kinda starved."

"Coming!" Hito said, turning to Mamoru. "Go have a bath. I don't want you to catch a clod again."

The brunet nodded, going upstairs, the Golden following him. Hito waited until his back was out of sight before taking a menu list to the guests. A few more were coming in, and more…some came in a group, some came alone. Most of the guests already knew Hito by name and were very close to him. Some came daily.

Hito took orders, food and drinks. He went to the kitchen after turning on TV for his guests to watch news. His café wasn't too small, about twenty tables, faced up to the beach and ocean and a TV set above at the ceiling. As far as it went, Hito had been working alone, cook, serve, clean and all. Someone had asked why he didn't hire a worker…or even a past-time student. He said he didn't see the need to. But tonight it was crowd than ever.

The owner finished making fish and chip and omelet. He set them the counter, out of the kitchen area. The onion soup was boiling on the stove, he couldn't leave it but the dishes also needed to be served quickly.

He was beginning to think about having a helper….

Two honey-golden hands reached to the dishes, voice asking. "Where do these go?"

"Table 2, by the window." He answered then paused, realizing who the voice belonged. "Mamoru!"

The brunet stopped on his track, as well as the following golden. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to take a bath? You just can't have taken one this quick." The older man walked toward him, a spoon in his hand. It was true that the boy didn't; he just dried his body as best he could and changed into another clothes of the shop owner.

"Well…yes. But I see we have a lot of guests tonight and I want to help."

Hito opened his mount to protest. Mamoru cut him off.

"Don't bother stopping me. Actually, I should have helped you since the day I got up. I'm going to stay here after all."

Alice barked, backing him up. Hito was defeated. Well…he did need help here and Mamoru insisted he's fine…

"Fine." He pointed at the table. "Table 2 is there. This for the guy, that for the girl. Remember?"

Mamoru nodded. He didn't move an inch which made Hito frowned.

'_What's wrong?'_ "Mamoru…what…" he trailed off. The man shut his mount as soon as he noticed it. The brunet was trembling slightly, eyes tightly shut, biting his lower lip till it almost bled.

"Are you okay? Mamoru…" he patted his back, encouraged him. The brunet gave a small nod and a small smile in return. The golden looked at him worriedly, huddling against his legs. He took a deep breath….and walked, a bit shaking, but managed to keep his hands steady.

He approached the table. The lovers looked at him wonderingly.

"Excuse me. Here are your fish and omelet. Hope you enjoy yourself. "

"Hito-san hires a waiter? Since when?" The girl asked loudly, expecting the man in the kitchen to hear. Her date reached wearily over to calm her voice down a little. Mamoru put the food on the table, trying hard to keep his hands still.

All the customers turned their attention to the new waiter. Mamoru bit his lower lip again to keep himself from shaking and to stand properly. He felt so cold. Alice at his side couldn't warm him.

"What's your name?" another guy across the table asked, smiling.

He felt eyes on him. He didn't like it. Desperately.

Still, he couldn't move, not even a finger...almost lose his breath…

Someone please help him…

"You dare not tease my brother!" Hito yelled from the kitchen. "If I catch you teasing him, I will wreak your neck. I swear I will."

That was like what made a spell broken. He felt blood rush to every inch inside of his body. He could intently move again.

"Never have heard you got a brother." A friend of Hito said.

"Oh, life is full of surprise. Now mind your business. Or I will give you my surprise."

The guests laughed. Somehow the laugh mixed between good humor and coward. They knew the shop owner meant every word he said. Not a threaten; it's a warning. They didn't want to know what the shop owner intended to do.

"Mamoru! Get this to table 7." Hito called out. Mamoru was gladly obliged. He hurriedly walked back to his 'brother' as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. He saw the man concernedly watched him. He swiftly gave him a smile which seemed to relieve him a little.

"Thanks, nii-chan." Mamoru grinned, Hito smirked in return. He took the new dish, only stopped when he felt a hand patting his head with a lowly mutter of "Nice job".

The boy blushed lightly.

ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll...

_How long had he been here? On the bed, Unable to move and scared….of what? He didn't know. He had no idea…_

"_Where is he, Makoto?"_

"_This way, please." _

_He heard two footsteps rushing in the building. One of them belonged to who was always with him, the other one…he never heard of. The door opened._

"_Oh my god…"_

_Warm hands lifted him the sitting position, holding him close and kept him still. He knew these hands; they weren't going to hurt him. He just didn't know about the others…_

_They were different, unlikely to those ones holding him. He didn't want them to touch him. He wanted to scream, wanted to push them away, to make them leave him alone._

_His arms didn't obey, as well as he didn't have energy to lift them. So tired…_

_He felt glad when they weren't on him anymore._

"_This isn't good, Makoto. Bad, very bad. We need to take him to hospital." _

_Arms held him tighter. "We can't. If we do, they will know where he is. They will check. Masaki can hack the system."_

_Must not go to hospital…_

_Arms circled him more tightly; the owner rested his forehead on his shoulder. "I can't. I can't let them harm him again. He has been through enough." His shoulder's wet slightly, body shaking. "He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to be like this! He doesn't!" _

"_Makoto…"_

_Voice was broken. "I know what they did to him! Should have seen it coming! But no! I'd waited until it was too late. They…they…" a sob blasted. _

_His mind drifted into the darkness, too tried to endue. _

"…_should have known sooner…should have prevented it…I hurt him. It was my fault." _

ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll...

Sitting on a bench near the court, the red haired girl looked up at the sky. It cleared of clouds, mixed between light blue and orange sunset. A beautiful sight. Sora sighed helplessly, thinking she wouldn't mind watching it if she didn't have another thing in her head.

Yagami Taichi, her close friend since primary school.

The brunet had been missing for months and no one had heard about him…not a bit. He's not the type of guy who would run away from everything, if possible, Taichi mostly ran to them before thinking recklessly. He's like that, stubborn, headstrong…courageous Taichi. But just in case he did this time, she was hoping her friend would return today…or days before today.

"Okay the time is over!" the captain of girl tennis club yelled for everyone to hear. Members of the club went to stand lines. "We're doing better and better. I hope we can keep up this state." She paused a moment, looking at everyone. "You all may go now. Only who's on turn cleaning up stays."

Sora went to the locker room with the other. Though she's glad she didn't have to stay cleaning, she couldn't say no to something to occupy her thought.

Today's her birthday.

Her friends had been saying 'Happy birthday' to her all day, only somewhat hesitantly as if afraid to say the wrong thing to sadden her. Sora couldn't blame them, she understood. They all were nice and tried to be nice this time, too. To be honest to herself, it felt nice having friends wish you a birthday.

Half way to the room a hand placed on her shoulder. Sora looked up at the owner. The captain… "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she nodded, standing still, waiting for her to say something.

"How have you been doing?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine, sampai."

"Good." The captain nodded before changing the subject. "Have you heard anything about your friend yet?"

The red haired girl shook her head. "There's nothing, sampai. No one has ever seen him since…"

"What about the police?"

Sora shook her head more. "They think he ran away. Said he's a teenage who thought he's old enough and could do everything by his own power. I don't think they are really much of a help." Noticing the older girl's face, she quickly added. "But Yamato's father has a friend who is a detective working in the police department. Yamato said his father's friend would help looking for him." Sora smiled slightly at her sampai.

"That's good." The older girl sighed. "Look, Sora. I know it's hard for you and I'm sorry about your friend, but you can't get yourself into deep anxiety like this. You also have a life to live on. You know what I mean."

The captain stared directly into her eyes, all Sora could do was give a bare nod. The high school's tournament was coming up after all. "I know what you mean, sampai. Thanks for your concern."

Since the rumor…well, not quite a rumor, about Taichi got spread around, if not the people telling her how sorry they were about him, they told her to move on her life. Seeing she must be hurt because the missing brunet and she were close they just wanted to help…to do whatever they could. She knew…but sometimes she didn't want any pity. She wanted…want…

"I'm home." Sora called out as she was opening her apartment door. Noticing inside was dark and yet so quiet, she wondered…wasn't her mother home? Just when she reached out to turn on lights, many loud 'BANG' startled her.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights were on a bit after. Sora stared at her friends and her mother standing in the hallway, each holding a cannon cracker. They grinned widely.

"What? What's going on?" she asked surprisingly, eyeing each of them for an answer.

"It's Hikari's idea." Miyako said. "She said it has been a long time since we had a party."

Hikari smiled when the older girl turned to her. "Yes. And I believe we do need one now. We used to have a lot before. Now I think it's a good time."

Everybody was silent for a while, understanding well.

"OI, come on! Sora-san." Daisuke cracked up, trying to change the subject. "The food is waiting. So are the presents. I'm hungry." He then leaped to the living room, Miyako racing him to make the first to the food. The other chuckled and giggled lightly, following them.

True to Daisuke's word, there were food for the party and a cake. A round, strawberry flavor one with lots of strawberry on top and seventeen candles lighting. It looked nice. The room was also decorated with big and long red ribbon and varied toy balloons. There was a calico coloring 'HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY SORA', making her smile beamily.

"Make a wish, Sora-kun." Jyou said.

Several thought came through her head while she was looking at the light candles. They seemed alive, twisting, burning, and dancing with the wind breath. She heard everyone cheer teasingly. She wished…wish…

"I wish Taichi to be alright wherever he is now and wish he'd come back soon…" it was low mumbled but they could hear it clearly. Then the girl blew the candles.

No one cheered. They only clapped hands and the party went on. Not once they mentioned anything about Taichi again. Only because it hurt so much.

ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll... ll...

Working at a busy café made time fly faster than you thought. Though it was a bit hard and to have a hitch at first, Mamoru could adapt fine by time. He remembered some of the customers and called them by names politely. The brunette was less afraid of eyes and the teasing guests. He learned shortly how to handle them; just give a slight grin or smile and his adopted nii-chan would deal with them later. The customers also felt used to having a waiter wandering around with the golden retriever. They particularly liked him especially when the boy blushed lightly at their teasing though they had to risk losing their necks because Hito was so protective of him. And he did give them a warning.

It was almost late. The door opened with a bell rang, letting people inside know that new people just came in. There were a beautiful red haired woman and a nice looking blue haired guy carrying a camera this time.

"Good evening." Mamoru hurriedly went to greet the new comers and leaded them to the seats. Alice brought menus with her mouth to them. "Ayaka-san, Tomoki-san, what would you like for today?"

"Again, Tomoki?" Hito teased him cheerfully from the kitchen. "Not that I mind. But I notice whenever you two go on a date, you have to finish here."

"Shut up." The blue haired guy said, smiling. "It is our routine. We agree that your cocking is better than both of us and some of the restaurant in town."

"And not too much expensive and also a good place to spend a night. Actually, Hito, just like I've asked you ages before, I want to interview your café for my magazine." Ayaka his date, also smiling, turned to Mamoru. "I'd like salmon steak and fruit juice." He noted it down.

"I'd like spaghetti meat sauce and cola." Tomoki said.

"Hai, hai. Salmon steak, spaghetti meat sauce, fruit juice and cola, right? Got it." The brunet walked into the kitchen. The dating couple watched the comedy program on television. Mamoru came out again with drinks. It was then Ayaka observed his state of clothes; they looked bigger on his small body. He had to roll his sleeves and pants up; even his shoes looked ready to slip free any minute. She raised an eyebrow up.

"Mamoru-kun, are those your clothes? They don't fit you."

The brunet blinked. "Hmm? These?" he looked down at them, tugging a bit. "No, they aren't mine. They're Hito's."

"Hito's? Why don't you wear yours?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't have any."

"You didn't bring yours when you moved in?"

"He just forgot." Hito put down her salmon and Tomoki's spaghetti, taking the charge of talking. "He thought he could fit in mine. We don't have time to go shopping, yet."

"He looks cute, though." Ayaka smiled sweetly. "I have to admit. I thought he was a girl in loosely guy clothes when I first saw him."

Her date looked at the boy from head to toe. "I have to say he still looks like a girl. Must be because of the hair." He mentioned the younger boy's hair. It was shoulder-length cacao brown, framing his youth face. A few bangs helped bringing up his warm, coffee color of eyes. The brunet was absolutely beautiful, if not pretty, kind of bishounen.

"That reminds me…" Hito joined in. "Ikuma-san and I also thought he was a girl. He said Mamoru could be declared as both genders."

Mamoru blushed brightly as listening to the talk…might as well take it as a compliment. "Could you please stop the conversation about how I look like a girl? You know I'm a boy." He sounded a bit defended. Good thing there was no other guests around or else they might have agreed with them and teased him this for eternity.

Still smiling, Ayaka said. "A young and super cute looking one. Very good for the fact of lacking pretty juvenile boys around here."

"Hey, hey. What do you mean by that?" the two older men said in union and slightly annoyance. The woman gazed at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?" they shrugged, knowing now she's only kidding. "I can comment on my interview like 'delicious food and cute waiter'. You will get lots of guests visiting."

The shop owner rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"You also look thin and slender." Tomoki turned to the brunet again. "You should eat more, you know." He grabbed the brunet's arm, startled him at skin to skin contact. Alice barked alarmingly, warning. It was too late.

His time slowed. Illusions were running through his memories rapidly.

_Hands roaming his body… _

Mamoru froze unblinkingly.

_Blocking him from escape…couldn't move…couldn't get away..._

His breath caught in his throat. It's hard to swallow.

_Pushing him down on the mattress…_

His eyes widened, showing the most painful fear.

_Harsh laugh filled in his mind._

He was obviously trembling.

_Taking off his shirt…_

The brunet screamed out hurtfully.

"NO!" he tried to break free from the grasp on his wrist, flipping it away jerkily, shakily. The man let him go instantly. Loud cries continually puffed through his mouth. "NO! NO! GO AWAY GO AWAY _GO AWAY_!" he struggled, he kicked, he did anything to get away from _those_ invisible hands. He felt them on his skin. They made him sick. He fell backward, knocking chairs and bottles down. "LEAVE ME ALONE GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" he repeated it over and over.

"Mamoru!" Hito burst out, reaching for the boy who had sudden mental nerves wrecking. "Mamoru! Calm down!" he held both the brunet's wrists tight despite the kicks and scratches he got. The couple watched all this with horror…they didn't know what's going on…didn't know what to do; too shock to do anything.

"MAMORU! STOP!" he shout again, succeed this time. The struggle gradually died down; the crying brunette already was asleep…or to say unconscious, tears flowing from his closed eyes. Hito sighed, glad that he finally stopped. Alice, having stood aside since the start, came licking some salty tears away, watching him sadly. Gathering the boy in his arms, he turned to the magazine writers.

"Sorry about that…I'm taking him upstairs. Ayaka…about the interview…"

"I know. It can be waited. A little longer shouldn't have killed me."

Hito nodded, giving them a small smile before going with his trustful dog.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter three

**Seek my heart **

**By Redvind**

Disclaimer: I wish digimon were mine so that I could make Taichi and Yamato together!

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

_Not knowing how long he had been standing here, not that he cared as long as he was alone. The wind was blowing gently against his face from below, carrying the scent of salt, the moisture of enormous pool water and the warm sense of the sun. He breathed in, deeply and slowly, to gain as much the surroundings atmosphere to his lungs as he could. He liked the feeling of the wind softy wrapping around him, a promise of protection to bring him away. _

_He felt free. _

_Stepping closer to the edge, he heard a few tiny stone falling to the end of this road, to the Mother of the World. He saw the last sight of them being engulfed by the steady crashing waves. They were gone. Completely gone. He couldn't think of anything else. It was what he wanted. To be gone off this world._

_Looking at the paper in his hand, he let his eyes stare over the picture. It was crinkled, wrinkled all over… the only thing that he managed to keep to himself… that they were unable to take away from him. He stared, but didn't **see** any face. That didn't matter. It was **his**. He's taking it with him everywhere._

_He laid a hand over his heart to feel the beats of his life. A slight smile appeared on his lips. His heartbeat was rhythm, not too fast, not too slow. A very good sign. He was not scared. Not at all._

_He was coming home. _

_To come to where he wanted to be most, to be to where he really belonged, he had nothing to be afraid of. He spread his arm wide; one hand clinched the photo tightly. Closing his eyes, he could feel it, the wind, fluttering under his body, urging him to step forward._

_So he did. _

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Ikuma opened the door with force. The old man was panting hard since he ran all the way to the café. Tomoki had phoned him when the brothers were upstairs and he was able to think properly again.

"I know you were coming." Hito said, almost inaudibly for the old man to hear, patting Alice's head gently. "Did they call you?"

The doctor walked slowly to the mattress. He quickly took a look at the sleeping boy, checking on him. "Yes. They sounded panic on the phone, saying something about Mamoru freaking out or something. That's what I was worried about." When he saw nothing physically wrong, he looked up. "What happened?"

"I don't know for sure. But I think it must have something to do about him being touched. He cried fearfully at once when Tomoki grabbed his wrist." Hito sighed, using his thumb and finger to rub his temples. "Are they still here?"

"When I came in, they were trying to clean up the place. I told them you would do it yourself later but they insisted on helping." The doctor sat near the brunet boy on the mattress, staring at the other man. "I think they are still waiting to know what's wrong."

Hito didn't say a word.

"Why don't you tell them?" he suggested reasonably. "They are journalists. They can help with the searching and all."

But the only answer he got was silence. The old man shook his head slowly. He had known the other guy before him for very long time. Why else could make him understand the shop owner?

"I know what you are thinking. You are wondering if we…no, if _you_ can trust them or should you let them into this. They are nice people. I don't think they would want to write a column about Mamoru." He paused, observing if there's any reaction. None. Surprised, surprised. He had never changed since he was a kid, the doctor thought. Like father, like son.

"I know you're concerned about Mamoru. He was hurt. I saw what you saw. I'm worried about him, too. But you've got to know that you can't keep him here forever." Another observation…the he went on. "And keeping him from whatever possibly chasing him…or whatever he was running away from isn't going to help anybody. You're not stupid. I know you know what I mean."

Forever is an awfully long time. Something could have happened and you had no power enough to stop them. Then what should he do?

What could he do?

"He should be alright. I don't see any damage... well, except your hand prints on his wrists." The doctor said, getting up. "Just let him rest. I will come again tomorrow when he's awake. I will tell Ayaka and Tomoki to go home. But knowing Ayaka, she probably comes again until she gets what she wants. Think about it." He looked at the younger man the last time, more closely. "You need rests, too. Get some sleep. Doctor's order."

That made Hito look up, a little smile on his face. "Doctor's order again?"

Ikuma-san put on his serious face. "Again and again. You know me." The old man waved his hand. "No need to walk me out. I know the way."

The door softly closed behind him as if afraid to wake the poor sleeping boy.

The dog looked at her master once, then turned back to her protégé. He was sleeping peacefully, like nothing was actually wrong with him. She nestled his head lovingly, slowly before laying down on the mattress beside him. Closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Hito watched it in silent. A sallow smile on his lips. Ikuma-san's words were getting through his head.

'You're not stupid. You know what I mean.'

He closed his eyes. An imagination of someone flashed through his mind. She was smiling at him, calling his name lovingly like it was the sweetest word in the world. Like it meant something more than what it usually did.

"I know." He mumbled, but the voice wasn't any louder to hear than the waves crushing outside.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

_Here he was, again, at the soccer field he first saw his angel. After that night when he went home, he carelessly forgot to do anything but take his sketch book and drew all the illusions he had seen the whole night. But none of them came out near his beautiful angel. He tried to make it right, though, somehow he failed miserably. Every piece of them. He drew the new one, hoped it would be 'him'. When he finished, took a close look…it still wasn't 'him'. In his head the voice was repeated over and over. _

'_It wasn't. It wasn't. It's not right. He should look livelier. His eyes have more sparkling. His smile must look brighter…' _

_He had the eager to scream, but didn't dare to. Instead, he lay down on the grass floor and closed his eyes, letting his memories of his angel take over him._

_The brunet angel was running over the field, fast and far. He had the confident look on his face as if there's nothing in the world could fear him. Every step he took, it's like he was flying higher. Personally, he didn't think that the others had realized those big, beautiful, purely white wings on the angel's back. Something that not everyone could see. But he could, right at the first time. _

_Something too much for a word to describe. _

_After the first match he went to his angel's school with a bit of hope to see him, even from far away. He was the only thing on his mind, awake or asleep. Even among many people around, his angel wasn't hard to find. There's some shining aura around him wherever he was, differentiated him from the others._

"_Hey! Are you alright?" a voice asked him, hastily concerned. Feeling his body being shaken lightly made him open his eyes. The sight was something he absolutely didn't expect._

_His angel… _

"_Ha! **Finally** you wake up." He sounded happy and relieved for some reasons. That smile of his showed how truly his angel was glad he woke up though he didn't know why. "I thought you were sick or hurt or something. You know, you looked like you were dead." He chuckled nervously at this. "How stupid of me."_

"_No, you are not!" he blunted out. "I was the stupid one. Not you. So don't say that. I'm glad you woke me up. Or else I probably didn't get up. Don't misunderstand…I mean when I am exactly deep in thought, I tend to forget everything around me. Not your fault. Not at all. Thanks for waking me up, though. You are very kind." _

_He was rambling, he knew. But he couldn't help it. His angel was talking, standing right in front of him was all reasons he felt nervous, really nervous. He felt his face hot. God, never in his life had he actually felt so hopeless like this._

_His angel blinked, looking somewhat surprised before smiled softly. "You're welcome." Then his eyes turned to the sketch book he's holding. "You draw pictures?" he nodded stupidly, unable to do anything else. "Cool! Can I look?"_

_He hesitated at first. "…well…I don't know. I mean, I'm not actually good at it…" he said, hoping maybe his company would change his mind. But no, he was wrong. The brunet just kept that soft smile on his face and sat down on the grass beside him._

"_Please. I don't mind. To tell the truth, I kinda suck at drawing. All my friends couldn't even read the map I wrote." He chuckled a bit at his joke. It made him smile, too. The boy decided to hand in his sketch book which the other one took it gladly._

"_Thanks." He said before turning the first page. "Wow…"_

_He held on his breath, waiting for a condemnation. Again, his angel surprised him._

"…_it's beautiful…" the brunet whispered. _

_He couldn't believe it. "It's not that good…"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course it's great! Look at it; I first thought the birds were really flying! You are amazing!"_

_Now he was blushing pretty hard. "You think so?"_

"_Yup!" _

_All the time he was looking through the book, the brunet kept complimenting him about how great the art was. That brightened him up even more. Until…_

"…_oh…this is…umm…" the brunet mumbled, somewhat nervously._

"_What is it?" he looked over and saw… "Oh…that..umm…"_

_The picture in question was exactly, no doubts, of the person sitting next to him right now. And there wasn't the only one. Half of the book was of his sketches. He had been totally forgotten all about them! Now the high feeling he had earlier was gone. He was scared as if the only sentence from the boy could painfully bring his death. _

"…_err…is the sketch…well, is it me?" _

'_Do something!' His mind was telling him. 'Hurry up! Or else he would think you've stalked him or something. Explain your reason. Can't you see you scare him now?' _

_The brunet kept looking pages to pages, covering his mouth in one hand to control him from gaping out loud despite the fact that his face was very red now, patiently waiting. _

'_Speak lies. Hurry up! Or he will get suspects.' He heard it again. He should follow it. Should do what he was told, but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to his angel. As much as he didn't want the brunet to hate him, lying to him only made him feel worse. Though his heart would ache to the deep endless burning of being hated by him, he wanted his angel to believe his words._

"…_it is." He admitted, hiding his face in shame. "And not only one. All of them are you." Silence was the only answer. God, nothing could get worse now. "It's not like what you're thinking. I didn't stalk you, I swear. I went to your every soccer match just to get a chance to see you. I just want to draw your picture. I never meant to make any harm. I…"_

"_AH!" a cry cut him off. The other turned to him, looking like he'd just realized something. "I know now why you look so familiar. You are the guy who bought his sketch book to our matches, aren't you?"_

_He blinked. What could he say? "…umm…yes."_

_Then the brunet broke into a laugh. A big, humorous one. And he could only wait until the boy calmed down though he still heard him chuckle. He had to wipe his eyes dry. "Sorry. It's just…my teammates had noticed you and talked about you. I don't suppose I would eventually meet you."_

_That was another unexpected. "…aren't you…mad?"_

"_Mad?" his eyes confused. "Why should I?"_

_He didn't know what to say._

"_About the sketch? You mean?" the brunet continued. He nodded. The other gave him a big, cheerful grin. "Nope! I'm not mad. They say the pictures show the artists' emotion, right? And since you can draw yours so beautiful, I don't think you are a bad guy. Especially none of them are nude, so I don't think you are a pervert or something." The boy winked, causing him to blush lightly._

_It sounded simple. So simple that took away all his fear. This guy was unbelievable. _

"_I should go home now. It's getting late." His angel stood up, stretching a bit. He's leaving? "So… nice to meet you…"_

"_Wait! Could you please be my model?" he blurted out, knowing this was his only chance- or his last chance- at asking for a request from him. That quite took the boy off guard. Actually, he was surprised at his blurting, too._

"…_ee? What do you mean?"_

_Say something! "Er…I mean…you see. I attend at the painting contest. The concept is free. I decided to draw human and I… er… couldn't find a good model. Not until I saw you on the field. I suppose you'll be great." He was trembling, his voice shaking. That couldn't stop him from asking a hopeless request._

"_Are you serious? I mean I can't be that good…" the brunet sounded unsure._

"_Yes, I'm serious. I mean what I said." He confirmed. "Please. I need to win the contest. Only you can help me." He bowed, almost begging. "Please."_

_He didn't dare looking at the other's face, afraid of his reaction. But he couldn't keep avoiding it forever, he finally looked up…_

…_and saw his angel blushed lightly, adoring his frame, a faint smile on his lips, his eyes softened kindly. He said, smiling. "If you say so…"_

_The brunet extended his hand out, a movement of a hand shake. He took it slowly, almost shyly. Then a realization hit him._

"_Er…I still don't introduce myself. I'm Makoto. Kusozawa Makoto."_

"_Taichi. Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet you."_

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

His body felt heavy. His head hurt and felt hot somewhat. He was panting hard, startled and scared. What a horrible nightmare! He didn't dare to move, let alone being too scared to breathe properly. His heart was beating so fast, so loud in his ears, covering other sounds outside he possibly heard. The brunet tried to focus on something- anything- to confirm that he was really awake. No dreams. No more.

Mamoru calmed down a bit, still trying to relax. So quiet. So still. The room felt cold at all the sudden. He knew he was shuddering. But not because of the coldness.

He tried to move his legs. Not succeeded at first, as if they didn't listen to his order. Then he tried again, harder. He fought over the fear he felt inside…the fear of losing his control over his own body. The brunet finally got his right foot set on the wooden floor, then moved his left and paused. He sat on the mattress, solving his mind. What the hell had happened? He couldn't remember much. And he was sleeping on the bad? Hito-san must have carried him here and changed his clothes.

Taking a deep breath, the boy got up, despite the dizzy feeling he had, did the best to walk. The room was quite dark if not because of the moonlight shining through windows. He watched.

It was a beautiful night. The wind was blowing gently, he could tell from the sound of the ocean. Smooth, clean, white sand under cold, extensive, salt water. The taste's bitter once it got in your mouth and you wanted nothing but to get it out. You can't.

_Slowly and slowly, the water came into his mouth, filled his lungs, weighting him down deeper…_

He couldn't breathe.

_There was no light, down there, so dark, so cold. Ice water brought a great pain in his inner organs, mercilessly killing him. The pain got through like sharp knifes. He was going to die. Alone. All alone. No one was here. No one was around…_

The young boy clinched his fists tight till it turned white and almost bled. Trembling, He took them to his lips, holding them, panting rapidly. Eyes loosely shut, scared of what he would see.

_Nothing. There was nothing to see._

Breathe. He ordered his body and mind to connect and did what they were told. Oh, fuck. Now his legs just gave in uncontrollably, shakily. The brunet collapsed real fast, sopping slightly.

_Every part of his body felt numbed. He was unable to even budge a finger. Soon he felt less and less pain. That was good. It's going to be over in any minute. He thought he was dying_...

A hand laid on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Mamoru? What are you doing here?"

"Hito-san?" relief washed over his nerves. The insecurity he felt earlier was gone. Now that the man ensured him that he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing sitting here at this time of the night? I thought you were still asleep. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, concern carried in his voice.

Mamoru stared at his brother's face. Pale moonlight shone down on him, captured his frame. A frown appeared on his face as he still didn't get the answer. The boy gave him a small smile, silently telling the other and himself things were fine. Hito knew pretty well about his nightmares, even though he didn't acknowledge them himself- couldn't even remember a single one. The older man always was concerned about his well-being.

"I was thirsty and thought I might get a glass of water. Then I noticed the moon and decided to watch her a bit." It wasn't a lie. He did stop to watch the moon until that feeling got him. The feeling of…what?

He frowned. Just a minute ago he felt like he was drowned to suffocating breath. But where did he get that feeling from? Had he experienced it before?

"Mamoru? Are you sure you're alright?" the man lightly shook him, bringing him back to the present again. He looked up, remembered something. Hito-san said…

"Hito-san, when you found me on the beach, did you know I'd been drowned? You've never said…" he asked uncertainly, voice shaking a little.

Hito was in full-worried mode now. What was the brunet talking about? "Why…?"

"I just, err, realized that…I didn't know how come I was lying on the beach that day and what had happened to me before..."

In a blink moment, the dark haired man took him in a tight hug. He didn't want to see the expression on the boy's face when he said that. The brunet looked so hurt, so lost, as if afraid of something hunting him endlessly. He just didn't want to…

Closing his eyes, the younger boy rested his head on the tall man's chests, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed him, matching perfectly to the sound of crushing waves outside. He felt safe, relieved, and almost sleepy again in the man's embrace. He's not alone.

Not all alone.

Hito-san's hand was running through his hair gently. The man spoke firmly, but not loudly, like he was soothing a child who had been crying over his loss.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your question. I don't know whether you'd been drowned or not, but you were wet all over, so I might as well assume that you had. I didn't know why, though." the boy nodded against his chests, tightened his hold on the older man's shirt. "I don't care about what might have happen to you, Mamoru. When I said you could stay here with me and Alice, I wasn't lying, you know." Feeling the boy nod lightly, he continued. "I knew I should have worried about sort of things like who you really are, where you're from but…"

He hesitated. Mamoru looked up at him with those deep chestnut eyes. Tons of emotion bladed in them, he could tell. Taking a huge breath, he went on. "Admittedly, let's say I've suspected what had happened to you. I don't like it."

The brunet tensed in his arms instantly. He didn't know what the man was talking about. Really had no ideas, but…the tone in his voice sounded very uncomfortable. Disgusted, maybe. Angrily, probably. Hate…most likely.

Why? Did Hito-san hate him? What did the man hate him for?

What did he do?

If the coffee shop owner really hated him, then he shouldn't be here anymore. He tried to struggle out of the warm embrace, weakly pushing the taller man away, only to have him trapped in the man's hold even more.

"Don't, Mamoru." Hito said. "I didn't mean to sound harsh. Honestly I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about what had happened to you." He paused, waiting for a reaction. None. The boy was confused, so he explained. "I've seen those scars."

That freaked the brunet out terribly. For his eyes widened, his body stilled stonily, his breath cut short and worst of all; it strongly brought back the feeling of those invisible hands touching him. How could he have forgotten about them?

Unconsciously he raised his hand slowly, laying it on his worst scar, across his chests, right on where his heart was beating achingly, clinging it as if it could lessen the pain. His other hand was holding another one on it own, shaking all over.

The older man watched him all the time sympathetically. There's nothing he could help the boy in this case but hug him gently, consolably. He wished so much that he could have prevented whatever shit happened in the past. He would never let it occur to the scared boy in his care. Never ever. But who was he to ever change the past? Despite how much he prayed, nothing could turn back to the time. He knew perfectly, had experienced before when…

Feeling something tugging on his sleeve, Hito snapped out of his thought. He looked down and saw Mamoru staring at him with deep brown color of eyes, full of worried and confused. The man gave him a soft smile before smoothing his hair. The boy had a lot to bear and he didn't want to add one more on his already broken wings. There was no need to.

"Yes, I'm worried about them. I don't know who caused them. I don't want you to go through what you have already been through if I can help it." He cupped the brunet's chin, making their eyes contact properly. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. You can stay here for the rest of your life if that's what you want."

He meant every word he said, but…couldn't help mocking himself how funny to use the same line twice even though he used to swear that he would say it only once…

"But…" he continued, not with a least hesitation in his voice. "I also want you to make up your mind. The decision is yours. If you want to go back to where you are from or if you want to find out who you are, I think I can help you with it. I believe Ikuma-san is willing to help, too, and so are Ayaka and Tomoki. They are journalists. They are very professional with searching and investigation."

In spite of his dismal state, the brunet quickly understood what the other said. Not once did he dare to look at anything but those serious black eyes.

"Now I have to ask you, Mamoru; do you want to go back to where you're from?"

Did he?

He really didn't know what the answer should be. So he simply stared at the older man before him uncertainly. Something bad had taken place back there. He would never know whether it frequently happened to him like a diary project. Did he ever want to go back and faced it again if his fear was so true? Wasn't it enough? Hadn't he had enough?

"…no…" the word left his lips almost inaudibly, sounding hoarse and dry from his throat. Not like his own voice at all. Like it belonged to someone else. Not him. Someone else. Anyone else…

Who…?

Hito still kept his eyes on the smaller boy, determined to get the real answer. Too bad, he saw only uncertainty and fear blending together. He went on.

"Do you want to know who you really are?"

To answer this question was likely to answer differently the other question. He knew, if he said yes, Hito-san would surely help him bring back the old him, the one before he lost his memory.

The question truly was, _'do you want to be yourself or continue being Mamoru, the coffee shop owner's fake little brother?'_

The brunet liked the man, liked the safety he always felt around him, liked this place, liked the protection he got from Alice…even the doctor's lecture from Ikuma-san…

"…no…" he said eventually, very meekly. Hito nodded to himself, accepting it.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a low weak voice faintly whispered.

'…_yes…_'

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

'Okay, this may be enough.' The blonde checked himself in the mirror for the last time before grabbing his wallet and getting out of his room. There was nothing wrong with the way he dressed but he just needed to look neat so that his mother would let him go out without nagging. Not that she was a neat freak, his mother was just…a meticulous woman…

Takeru stopped at his mom's working room to announce that he was leaving. "Mom, I'm leaving now. Be back later."

This caught her attention. Takaishi Natsuko looked up at him from her spot, glasses hanging around her nose. She got up and walked over to him, watching while her little boy tied his shoelaces.

"Are you going to Yamato's concert?"

"Yeah, with Hikari chan and Daisuke kun and Miyako san and Iori kun and Ken. We are going to meet at Daisuke kun's place first. Ken's there already, sleeping over last night. Then we're taking off together to Niisan's concert and meet the older there." He answered, not forget to add the list of his party. Having done tying, he stood up, adjusting his hat one last time. "Anyway, I'm going to pick up Hikari chan. See you, mom."

"…Err…Takeru…"

The blonde turned his head back to her. "Yes?"

"If it's too late when the concert is over…can you ask Yamato to stay with him? I mean…I know you can take care of yourself and all but…"

She looked nervous, if for a little bit, and Takeru couldn't blame her. So he gave her a small smile. "Alright, mom, don't worry. Niisan wouldn't mind."

Natsuko smiled in return…and somewhat relief. "Alright. See you. Tell Yamato I say hi." She paused when Takeru was about to walk out, frowning. "You have your cell phone, right?"

The boy poked his head in for a second. "Yeahhhhhhhhhh. Can I go now?" he put on a cutie pout now.

All he got was a waving hand of his mother and a low motherly chuckle. A permission to go. He left with a sigh.

It's not the first time he's out at night and it's not like his mother never made a fuss over him, making sure he had everything in need…however, for recently, the fuss was becoming bigger than before. He definitely understood why.

When he mentioned recently, he meant 'since Taichi had disappeared'. Very understandable. And not only Natsuko, some parents, who had heard about it, especially the ones with young children, also became paranoia at some point. Becoming stricter, giving them more rules, some laid curfew. It's not their fault to fear that their children would be lost…or worse, taken away and unable to come back. This got a whine or two from some children, mostly from the teens, complaining about their personal space and freedom. But they did know that their parents were concerned about their safety. So they tried to shut their mounts, for once.

The sad thing, or some might considered good thing, was that since no one else disappeared after Taichi, almost everything came back to normal. 'Almost' was the keyword. Some even was convinced that he ran away at the first place, all by himself, in contrast of the rumor that he got kidnapped.

Takeru snickered suddenly, remembering how Daisuke acted when the red head heard someone suggest that. Ah… now the blonde had a hard time controlling himself from blasting out laughter. That boy would explode before the speaker finished his sentence and jump up, ready to bite his prey's head off. And if no one stopped him in time, Daisuke sure scared anybody in fifty maters radius and made them run for their lives. It's a good laugh now even though how scary that boy could be at times.

Recalling his friend's reaction, an ugly smirk creeping up, his face twisting in strange shape, the blonde finally gave in. He lost himself laughing his ass off.

Ouch! His stomach hurt…

Noticing that he had gained some blank look from people around him, the blonde coughed to calm down properly again. He hurried up to the Yagami's. Just to get out of here. A few minutes later, he was at his friend's door.

"Wonder if I've come too early…?" he muttered hesitantly.

As he was about to knock then, the door swung open, revealing a pretty girl with light brown hair and a pair of tried looking ruby red eyes. She gave him a small smile knowingly.

"Takeru kun, I expected it's about time you'd come." Hikari said.

"How did you know?" but really, he shouldn't have been surprised. The brunette always had some wired sense about things. She simply shook her head.

"Hikari, is it Takeru kun?"

"Yes, mom." She looked over her shoulder to see her mother walking toward them.

"Are you leaving now?" they nodded in union. "Good. Takeru kun, please take care of her." The mother said, looking at him in the eyes. Her eyes looked just as tried as her daughter…if not more.

The blonde nodded firmly. "I promise. Don't worry."

She smiled slightly, then turned to her daughter. "You have your cell phone, right?" if she had her third eye, she wouldn't fail to notice the boy rolling his eyes at the question.

"Right here." Hikari patted her handbag to confirm her words. Her mother seemed to approve of it enough.

"Well, have fun, children."

"Hai" they said. As soon as they heard the door close, Takeru started talking in teasing voice, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Funny how two people at different place, different time could think alike." At the girl's confused face, he explained, grinning. "'You have your cell phone, right?'…that was the same thing mom asked me before I got out. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they had telepathy or something."

Hikari couldn't help giggling at the jock. It made Takeru smile. For a little while, at least, her mind could be somewhere else that the last-long problem. So they talked and talked, absolutely observed in the conversation and in each other until they snapped out of it by a loud 'HEY!' from the opposite street. They looked up instantly and saw a madly waving-hands Daisuke who seemed to run toward them, with their trustful friend Ken holding him back by the auburn hair boy's collar, preventing him. Miyako and Iori were near by. They called, too, just not as loud, if comparing to the hyper boy.

"What took you guys so long? We have been waiting!" Predictable Daisuke, the first thing to greet his close friends who were late when he himself was on time – Hikari just always fortunately an only exception- was a complaining. And this time his victim was, surely, none other than Takeru, his self-assumed long time rival.

"Hee…sorry about that. I got struck in 'mother observation'; you know what it's like." The blonde said, grinning sheepishly a little while Hikari was greeting the other properly.

"…oh…that's okay, then. Remember to come faster next time." was what Daisuke responded. It got Takeru smiling.

No matter what people thought of the boy when they first looked at and knew him, Daisuke was one of the most kindhearted people. And he'd grown up a lot. Proof? Yeah, like…right now he dropped the topic of them coming late when he heard the hint words – mother observation.

There wasn't really much hint in them, anyway, they started using them a while ago, referring to their mothers' concern about their safety…and their nagging, sometimes.

The bus came and everyone got in, apart from their group, there were also other people- some were adults, but more was teenagers who looked ready for night activities, namely concert, pub and so on. The gang chose to sit at the back so that they could talk in private.

"You're lucky your parents let you out sometimes. I was worried that you couldn't come tonight." Miyako said, gesturing to Hikari.

"They think we should relax sometimes, at last once in a while…" the younger girl trailed off. As she mentioned 'we', either she meant her family or the other children…Takeru didn't know. They never discussed it aloud but, maybe, in the deepest of their hearts, they're afraid that they would be depressed for the rest of their lives. As long as there's still a hope…

Hope was such a painful word. Yes, they hoped. Wholeheartedly hoped but what was there to hope for? They couldn't be sure anymore. First it was for the first born child of the Yagami to return home as soon as possible, then it was for him to be safe and sound, wherever he was, if he couldn't come home yet.

Then, as time went, they hoped Taichi was still alive… at least.

It seemed the longer time flied, the smaller their hope stayed.

But it was still there…no matter what…

It hurt.

Even though they wanted to believe there's a chance the brunet would be alright, there's also a chance he was probably dead…

The hope remained.

Which only hurt them more.

It's killing them. They wanted him back, but at the same time, they wanted it to end; did not want to be depressed any longer than it had to be. There were times that they would secretly hope if only he was known as dead, everything would be over; the sorrow, the pain, the time of endless waiting…_anything_…and it would turn back to normal again.

They would not know what to hope for anymore. The every ordinary people would have believed so.

The Yagamis're also just normal human, however, believe it or not, there was something different…they were marvelous; they believed.

He never asked, that would be rude, the mother simply told him they _believed_, kept on believing, that the brunet would come home, eventually. Not that they didn't care, they knew and just _trusted_ him.

They amazed the blonde. He wondered how they managed to remain their spirit. Anyway, it shouldn't have surprised him, as he rethought it over…it ran in the family, he concluded. The blonde and the other had witnessed so many times before. A good thing was, they shared their spirit to everyone around them.

A faint smile was formed on his lips. Before he knew it, the bus stopped. The got off, along with other teens, walked about ten minutes to the place where the concert was hold.

"WoW! This is big!" Miyako and Daisuke exclaimed.

It was, due to the fact that there were three bands playing tonight. The stage was set perfectly with instruments and six loudspeakers, three for each side. Takeru estimated the hall could easily contain five thousand people. Whatever, the stage was not what he was interested that much so he didn't try to memorize it.

"Come on, guys. Better go or we won't get a chance to see them before the concert begins." Takeru said while Ken was asking a staff the way to the backstage. Seeing their passes given by Yamato, of course, he told them than walked away to do his job. The children thank him.

"Hey Move aside!"

"Anyone seen the manager?"

"Something's wrong with the third spotlight…"

"Hurry up!"

The backstage before concerts started was always a mess. Everyone was busy preparing for the perfection. The room of the Teenage Wolves was almost at the end so as walking, they tried to avoid bumping against the rushing staffs and got in the room safely soon after. Thank god.

"Weeh, always a war here…" Daisuke sighed in relief.

"Ta Da!" Miyako greeted, grinning broadly. "How are you guys?"

"Hi, you all!" Akira, the guitarist, greeted back. Takashi and Yukata gestured to their present.

"You don't look nervous…" Iori stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are!" Takashi beamed, nodding his head to the last member of the band. "Look at Yamato. He's as nervous as hell!" and they did what was told.

The older blonde indeed was sitting on his chair, his eyes closed as if trying to shut the world around him. Takeru got closer to his brother and he noticed that the blonde had a frown on his forehead, mumbling something under his breath, rapping his knuckle to give him the cadence. Yamato was obviously concentrating on his songs. Some habit of his. Takeru smiled at his form.

"Hey, nii san?" he called, shaking his brother's shoulder lightly.

"Hmm? Ah? Is it time now?" Yamato looked up, trying to stand but a hand stopped him. He then noticed whose hand it was. "Takeru? You here already?"

"Gee, Yamato san. Sometimes you are just clueless, aren't you? We've come here almost ten minutes." Daisuke teased, earning a light swat from Miyako.

The blondes grinned at that. "Yeah, nice to see you too Daisuke."

The group laughed. Not much later the door opened again. This time came the older teens; Sora, Koushirou, Jyou. Mimi wasn't here because she still lived in America with her parents. Sora brought her cookies like usual.

"Hi there!"

"You look great." She told them, handing Yutaka the box. "And here's our present for your concert."

"Sora's famous cookie! Awesome!" Akira said happily. He liked sweets.

"Careful, Akira. We don't want you getting over hyperactive now, do we?" Jyou smirked slightly. The brunet just waved it off like it didn't matter to him. He took the box from the drummer, teared down the warp and started helping himself a mouthful. The grope laughed at the sight.

This was surely not the first concert of the band, plus Yamato always invited his friends over before the concerts started, made the band familiar with them. Taichi, especially, they were very intimate with. Must have something to do with the brunet coming over to the band practice after his soccer training so many times.

Once the laughter died down, Ken said. "It's nice to see everyone here today."

"Yeah! The only one we lack is Taichi sampai." Daisuke spoke, still laughing.

The room went quiet in a sudden. No one dared making a sound. Yamato closed his eyes. Hikari turned her head to the side. The band exchanged look. The others just stared at the boy wide eyes. The red head blinked in confusion. Slowly, the realization drowned on him. He paniced. His cheerful expression was gone. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Daisuke…you are so…so…" Miyako smacked his head again loudly. "BAKA!"

"OW! Say who!" he retorted, massaged his sore head.

"Say me!"

"So are you!"

"I'm not!"

They continued arguing while the other watched and sighed. Hikari watched, too, then she giggled. The two turned to her.

"Hikari chan?"

"You both look silly…" the girl giggled more. "…sorry…"

A miracle, she was. The tension was broken. Everything went back to normal. Daisuke smiled sheepishly. The others laughed along with her. The room was full of excitement again. Takeru watched in awe, standing right beside his brother. He raised an eyebrow, however, when he saw the older blonde hadn't opened his eyes or even cracked a slight smile.

"Nii san?" he whispered, leaning closer. But Yamato just simply shook his head, gesturing he didn't want to talk so Takeru let it slide. He understood that maybe the blonde probably didn't want to think about his best friend right now.

Pain, was a keyword.

Takeru kept his month shut about this. No one mentioned anything about the lost brunet after again. They chatted more for a while before it's time to go back to their seats. Before leaving, they encouraged the band to their full spirit. Takeru glazed at his brother one last time. The older blonde still worn the same expression and he wondered what he was thinking…

"Nii san!" Hearing his name, Yamato looked at his brother who was giving him a big thumb. "Good luck!"

The blonde smiled, returning the gesture. When Takeru was out of sight, the smile was quickly gone. His face was expressionless. A big thumb and good luck was what he always got from his best friend. Takeru reminded him of the brunet.

Yamato sighed and mentally kicked himself.

Unknown to others, the band was nervous uneasily although they didn't act like it. After the group left, they tried to calm their nerve down by finding something to talk despite the lack of topic.

"Geez, that's the fifth time Matsu san come checking on us!"

"Come on, Akira, stop whining like a kid."

"Kid? Me? Man, you should be grateful. I'm the cutest kid ever!"

Takashi snickered. "That's like what Taichi would've said…"

The room became gloomy.

The guitarist was rocking on his chair back and fort. He tried to endue…to keep his mouth shut, very unlikely to his usual behavior…he couldn't take it anymore! He cried. "Fuck this! I wish he was here!"

"Everyone wishes he was here…" Yutaka muttered.

A knock on the door snapped them out of thoughts. "In ten minutes! You better be ready!"

Since a long time, Yamato finally alerted his band. "Let's go, then."

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

It was just as great as ever. Every band did their best to entertain the audiences. They screamed, they laughed, shout, cried, danced, jumped up and down and loudly sang along the music. The hall went absolutely crazy. The children found the hearts to be the part of the big event until it eventually came to an end, much to their disappointment. What made up for that was the last song which belonged to the Teenage Wolves.

"HI GUYS! This is our last song. It's new and you are the first people to hear it." Yamato spoke through the microphone. His voice loudly went through the hall. The audiences screamed. "Let's enjoy!"

His brother and the band were closer to professional, Takeru thought as he watched him from his spot. Even though they were exhausted and sweated all over, they didn't show any sign, still looking just as stunned.

The intro of the song was played smoothly and as soon as the blonde opened his month, the fans were quiet to listen intently as if determine to memorize it by hearts.

The sun is setting and the day is off

Over the bridge you made an unsaid promise

Always by my side for no matter what

Days and nights, together we'll never lose

At first you were just somebody

Who seemed to have nothing to do with me

We crossed the street, never gave a second glaze

But when I turned around I found your eyes staring

I knew I was lost in you right away

It was a long way but we managed

Fighting against what're good and bad

Sometimes when it's hard to continue

I'd feel your hands in mine leading me ways

I'd hear your laugh and see the smile in your eyes

I'm in love with the sight

Didn't know how it began

The important person that you became

All I remember is you're always there

Laughed away my fear, wiped away my tears

I vow my promise in return

To erase all your concern

From what we've been through

There's nothing I won't do for you

It was a long way but we managed

Fight against what're good and bad

Sometimes when it's hard to continue

I'd feel your hands holding mine leading me ways

I'd hear your laugh and see the smile in your eyes

I'm in love with the sight

I wish you were here

So I could show you

I will hold your hands when you're scared

I will take it all when you think it's hard to bear

I will make you feel safe; oh I will do it I will

I will take you home

I'd feel your hands holding mine leading me ways

I'd hear your laugh and see the smile in your eyes

I'm in love with that sight

The melody was slowly faded and the audiences who had been quiet started screaming at once. They congratulated the song. Takeru looked at Hikari, pleased when he saw a small smile on her pink lips. He closed his eyes, ignoring the noise around him as if trying to absorb the atmosphere of the night. His mind drifted to someone important to him like a second brother.

'I wish you were here with us now, Taichi san.'

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Redvind: WAH HA HA! The chapter is finished! WEEEH /screaming/

Koromon: took you long enough.

Redvind: not my fault someone _buried_ me. Let alone forget to give me a pen. /glazing at the pink head-like/

Koromon/pretending not to hear/ the song is weird. I don't think any good musician; Yamato for example, would come up like that.

Redvind: I know I suck at writing songs! No need to point it out, would you.

Koromon: better warn the readers to skip that part then. And I believe there must be some grammar mistake and wrong words in the chapter…

Redvind/go back to the hole and fill the dirt up/


	4. Chapter four

Red: I'm Back! Couldn't remember the last time I updated anything. I'm so sorry. Is there anyone that still waiting?

Koromon: Let waste no time. The disclaimer is the same as the former chapter!

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

_Cold, lifeless hands were dragging him down. Into the darkness. They grabbed his legs. He heard they laugh at him sickly, disgustedly…._

_Scary._

_He didn't want to go with them._

_He kicked them off. He tried. They just didn't let go easily. He had to try harder. Putting more force, he kicked again. The hands slipped off. He was glad. He finally got away from them. He had succeeded, right?_

_Wrong._

_They were sneering wryly. More laugher could be heard. He started to panic. Hell, he did panic. Those hands grabbed his legs again, not only that, but his waist, his arms, his shoulder, his thigh, his neck, his torso...every part._

_He wanted to scream, really wanted to, but nothing came out. He lost his breath. His brain wasn't working. His mouth didn't gather words._

_Help do not come if you do not ask._

_A large figure shadow floated up front, right at his face, looking so frightening. It smirked widely from ear to ear, eyes harrowed, staring at him, sickened him._

_He screamed this time, pushing, struggling, kicking as he might. Go away from me! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! He repeated them over and over in his head. _

_They only laughed, tightened on their hold, licking their lips._

_That's it._

_He pushed, kicked, untied the fingers. One by one. When they all were off, he knew he had to run now. So he started kicking his legs, putting some space between him and those shadows. They were coming after, determined to have him again. He wouldn't let that happened._

_He moved his legs, used his arms full straight. They still followed like hunt dogs that never let go of their preys. There was no ways for him to go. Looking like a good time to pray for gods, he looked up._

_He saw a light. Up there. He instantly made up his mind._

_He went to the light, never looked back to those who belonged to darkness. Fast. Faster. Hurry up. Almost there. A little farther._

_A hand grabbed his ankle. The leader of shadows. Without looking at the dead sprit, he gave it a big kick at its face all his might could. Giving a mournful groan, it was gone into the deep darkness. The same time he reached to the light._

_The next thing he knew, no, he felt, was the air was welcoming him…_

_To alive._

**Seek My Heart** by **Redvind**

Only one minuter left. The tension was rising up to the peek. Some were focusing hard, frowning deeply. Some had given up long ago, holding their heads with both hands, faces screwed up. Some tearing their hair looked ready to die. The only one whose face never changed was the man in front of the room. He was watching on his watch, timing.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The bell rang, echoing the entire school.

"Alright, time's up. Put down your penc…" the teacher began, but he was sure slower than his students who all threw up their paper test and pencils in the air with full cheer and highly joy.

"THANK GOD!"

"WHEEW!"

"HURRAY!"

And lots more were heard, competing with the groans from the other classes and the moan from the teacher. The older one, taking off his glasses, rubbed his tempers with his thumb and finger disturbedly.

His class was full of the wired ones…just like the other teachers proudly said.

At least some were kind enough to take sympathy on him; they helped him gather the paper while the rest /the most amount/ were packing their things.

"Finally! The hell of a week is over. Nothing is better than a little freedom after having done exams!" Akira said in a sing-song tone, some habit to show his best mood.

"Never have a clue before." Yamato said, gathering his belongings. "And stop singing. You're out of tone."

Akira pouted. "Moe…alright." Then his mood changed suddenly. "What's the plan for summer anyway?"

The blonde sighed, looking up. "None. Takashi and Yutaka are visiting Yutaka's grandma. Remember? We won't have any practice in two weeks."

"Oop?"

"Guess so." He turned to leave, mentioning the other come with him. "Come on. Let's go." They walked together through the hall way. When they reached their locker, the taller blonde asked his friend, a little louder than usual because their lockers were on different side. "What are you going to do?"

The brown haired boy replied, just as loud. "Not sure. No practice. No gig and no Matsu san's nagging…maybe I will do a part time job."

"At your store?"

"I have to be a mommy's boy sometimes, ya know. What about you?"

Akira received no answer. No surprise.

He had a feeling of knowing what's going through the blonde's head anyway.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

It was two days later when Ayaka and Tomoki came to the shop again. The three adults sat around a round table and had a long talk, about Mamoru in particular. The two guests listened intently, their faces changed every now and then through the story, Ayaka's reddened with anger and Tomoki's turning violet with worry. What an interesting couple, Hito mused.

Ayaka hit the table with her palm; a loud 'thund' echoed the room. She was so angry that no words left her mouth. Tomoki, more worried with Ayaka's reaction, calmed her down, rubbing his hand up and down her back. The woman took a deep breath, calming her nerve.

"That's horrible." Ayaka grunted out, her anger slowly rising. "WHO THE HELL DID IT?"

"Ayaka, Ayaka chan, please," Tomoki begged pitifully, holding her waist. "…put the table down."

Watching calmly, Hito said. "Ayaka, as much as I like you, you're not allowed to destroy my place."

Ayaka huffed before slowly put down the table that she lifted up as in the ready-to-throw manners, but still solidly grabbed its edge so tight that the blood vessel bulged visibly. Her boyfriend hurriedly handed her a drink which she took it just as fast. When she finished it and put the empty glass down, Ayaka stared at the man opposite her.

"You didn't take him to hospital." She stated.

"He doesn't want to go. Beside, we have Ikuma san checking on us." Hito replied, intercepting her further proper remedy.

"So, besides having obvious haptophobia, he has…" She picked up the only clue she'd witnessed and trailed off for Hito to fill in the blank.

"Mental illness, amnesia, physical wounds, insomnia when either Alice or I isn't around. Maybe there's also something else we don't know."

Tomoki looked worried. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I…" Hito took a deep breath. "I know what I should do. But I just…don't want him to get hurt anymore."

"Of course. If someone wants to hurt that innocent boy," Ayaka cracked her fingers threateningly, her face honestly displaying her scary determine. "I'd gladly break their necks."

Neither of the other two doubted her words.

Outside, while the sea was roaring, Mamoru was wondering where Alice took off to.

In fact, the boy had been looking for her for almost two hours straight since the shop closed. Didn't know since when but she was missing before that. Now he was standing and searching in his memories where she could possibly be. He looked in their bedroom, in the toilet, under her favorite table, in the garden and there's no sight of her on the beach….where else didn't he take a look for? Hmmm…

The brunet thought and thought and came to a painful realization.

He didn't know her **_that_** well…like he absurdly believed he did.

If anyone saw the brunet right then, there was no way they would miss the sorrow look painting on his face. Well, that's right. To be honest to himself, he didn't really know them, didn't really belong here…but,…but these people…Hito san and Alice and Ikuma san and Ayaka san and Tomoki san and other costumers…they were so nice to him that he forgot that he had only been here for a while, that he just appeared from nowhere, that he was lost and just…no one.

_A nobody. _

Because they kindly helped him, gave him a place to sleep, gave him food to feed, clothes to wear…

_A burden of nowhere…_

He had become a problem for them. But they didn't seem to mind. In contrast, they're willing to help him, to save him from troubles…made him feel safe…made him alive…

_They have no time for such a loser._

Just because they're kind people he had been taking advantage of them, using them for his self-pity. The brunet greedily swallowed every kindness they provided and pretended everything was alright.

It wasn't fair for them.

_Does it hurt?_

It's hurt. It's hurt so much to think, to realize that he wasn't one of them. For a moment his heart ached. It beat against his chest so hard he could feel the pain lingering under the mysterious scar cross. Sweat broke out his skin all over making him shiver every time the breeze scolding harshly at him. He was cold. Hugging himself scarcely made it better. His fingers dig into his flesh, drawing blood seeping through the pattern fabric. Pain brought him a bit of feel. Blood brought him warm. He felt life beating under his skin.

Not enough. _Not_ _enough Not Enough NotEnoughNOTENOUGHNOTENOUGH_…

But there's no more to be given.

No more to take…

None…

"ALICE!" the brunet shouted. Emotions corrupted him whole. Fear, sadness, unsteadiness. They were eating him. "ALICE! ALICE! ALICEEEEE!" his throat burnt, but the boy didn't care. He kept it on. "ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"BARK!" a loud voice of female dog cut through the air, halted the scared boy from shouting. Mamoru stopped short and looked around, trying to locate where the bark came from. "BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!..."

Slowly and tremblingly, the boy set his feet on walking, before breaking into a run to the direction the wind carried the sound that seemed to be calling him over. His mind was blank and he thought of nothing than following her call. His heartbeat matched his panting.

Ran, ran, ran… Faster, faster, faster…

The calling trailed from the air never once stopped until her aim had come in sight, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes that changed instantly to genuine surprised. Alice waved her tail gently, happily, waiting, eyes shone with kind and a tender smile that only innocent animals could have produced. She seemed to like the reaction she'd pulled from the young boy before her very much and likely to have a bet to herself how long he would get over her surprise. A tiny cry alerted her and the big dog bent forward to lick her precious presents.

Mamoru did only thing he could at the moment; staring and unable to look away. All his focus was on the tiny huddle beings beside the Golden Retriever. They were so small…he sure didn't know how intently he had been staring, not even three footsteps running in the background to his and Alice's direction could snap him out of this heavenly view.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" Hito, seeing the boy kneeing in front of some thick bushes in the back of the shop's garden, quickly asked. They came because they heard the teen shouting for Alice earlier and thought something terrible was up. No response from the boy, Hito moved his legs faster, the other two closely behind. When he caught a glimpse of what the young brunet paid full attention to, he stopped running and, too, stared in amaze, making Ayaka, who was surprisingly quick in her high-heeled shoes, slammed into his back. Tomoki, running a little slower, was safe from the crash.

"What the…" she began to scold but changed her mind real fast when she saw… "Puppies!"

Yeah, the amazing surprise of Alice was her tiny precious puppies. There were five of them; two black, one white—paler then the rest, the last two had golden fur like their mother.

While the adults were admiring the small puppies, Mamoru reached out a hand hesitantly as if afraid of hurting, or, more likely, being rejected by, the dogs' family. Alice, sensing his hesitation, kindly looked at him. When the honey-tan skinned hand approaching close, she licked the top of his fingers to encourage him before turning her head to her babies.

The brunet boy lightly rested his hand on the tiniest one which had golden fur, gently patted her on the head. The cutie baby, feeling the tender warm and loving care from the hand of a human that yet she couldn't see, snuggled closer and gave a small mouse-like cry of approve, struck out her little tongue and began to suck one finger blindly.

A relief smile spread on Mamoru's lips as well as something warm filled inside his body.

The adults, watching the boy quietly, also smiled gladly.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

"_What is an angel to you?"_

_Taichi blinked at the other boy, not quite comprehend the meaning of the sudden question. "…what…?"_

_Makoto shook his head frequently. The question came out of nowhere. He didn't mean to say it aloud. Now that the brunet was staring at him puzzlingly, he could only give an embarrassed grin in return. "I mean, when you hear someone saying 'angel', what would you think of first?"_

_The brunet tilted his head from side to side, thinking. "Why do you ask?"_

"…_umm…it's just...out of the blue, I know. I was thinking about when we were young, my brother used to tell me this kind of stories. One day he showed me a picture in a book… a beautiful faced figure with white wings on its back. He said it's called angel… something innocent and pure, yet strong, powerful and untouchable…something everyone falls for, but unable to have. It's really beautiful. I guess it inspired me to drawing." _

_Taichi looked at him, smiling. "So you have a sibling, hmm? I have one, too. Hikari. My little sister. She's a kind, sweet, lovely little girl."_

"_You seem so fond of her." Makoto spoke softly._

"_I am. I've taken care of her since we're little. We're really close."_

_Makoto's eyes dropped half-lid, the pencil in his hand stopped moving. "My brother and I used to be close, too..."_

"_What happened?" the brunet asked when the other said no more._

_His face flushed with embarrassment, again with saying aloud with no meaning to. "Why…why do you think something happened?"_

_Taichi continued to bounce his soccer ball with his head, answering without looking at the other boy. "Well, used to be means that you two were close once but somehow are not anymore, right? I only guess that something happened to make you two apart."_

_Makoto gave a faint smile. "You're right…but I'm not sure what really happened. We just grew up then seemed to separate. My father is a doctor and he wants us to become ones like him. Masaki is all his hope. He's very clever and always brings home to my father good grades. For now I can only remember his back when he's taking all his time studying in his bedroom and could not come out to play with me. That has been years ago…"_

"_That must be horrible." Taichi commented after a while._

"_It is. I guess I'm used to it now." His voice contained no pity, like the owner just accepted the fact._

_The brunet stopped bouncing the ball, took it to his hands, then stared at his company, eyes thoughtful. Makoto felt a bit uneasy under those intend eyes. At first he didn't dare to meet them, but when he felt that the eyes were no longer on him, he looked up to see the brunet acting interestingly amused. Taichi would close his eyes, tilted his head from side to side, bent his body down and such. It's like watching an animate character. Then…_

"_Hikari." _

_Makoto blinked, unexpected. "…umm, what?"_

"_My angel, it's Hikari." The answer was very simple, like a matter of fact. When the brunet noticed his company's blank face, he grinned, almost sheepishly. "Well, aren't people call their sweethearts 'angel'? Like…an attractive nickname?" he laughed at how silly it sounded, then started bouncing the ball again. "I was thinking, as you told me about your brother that you two are not as close as you used to and I realize that…" he nearly lost the ball, but eventually caught it with his left foot. "…I can't bear it if Hikari turns me off…or never talks to me again. I want to be her brother, to be there for her, to protect her forever and make sure she has a happy life."_

_He took the ball back in his hands, eyes full of love and kindness focusing on nothing but his inner dream. Above the evening air that was warmed by the setting sun, his voice whispered softly. "She's truly an angel. Beautiful, the light of the world." _

_Makoto could only stare at the gorgeous scene before him. The way the brunet talked about his little sister, the tone his used, how his eyes shone with strong love, true love, of all any kind, he knew instantly how important she was to him. Although he never met her, the one who meant the world to Taichi, he believed she must be anything the brunet had said. At this he should be a bit jealous, that deep inside, still unknown to the artist boy, he wished the brunet would feel to him like that, smile at him like when he said her name. He just…couldn't._

"_So, what about you, Makoto?" Taichi turned to him, asking casually. "What's an angel to you?"_

_Makoto didn't reply and Taichi didn't force him to, assuming his company had gone to his imaginary world. Once again he began to do the zigzag moves, practicing more before it's time to go home. _

_Even though it wasn't for him, he was happy to see the brunet smile. His hands started to move on their own record, sketching, drawing the picture that presently appeared before his sight. He heard his heart whispered the unspoken answer that he forbade to be spoken._

'_You.' _

_The wind blew gently as if promising to keep his word in silence, not meant it to reach his angel's ears as the world welcome the night._

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The office hours were always a battle to any business guys, Ishida Masaharu had got it right years ago. He just finished reading new reports about the new program for the station next month and it seemed to make him headache. The man closed his eyes, rubbed them gently, trying to lessen the soreness they felt. It wasn't any good, but it was comedy and people liked this kind of show, so the sponsors liked it and the station would broadcast it. He sighed heavily, not up to any humorous story for a moment. And the certain reason was behind the door in the other part of the station.

Shaking his head, he got up from his table, about to head to the room's direction when a voice called him.

"Ishida san!"

The man stopped, turning around to his younger associate who ran up to him, waiting. He asked when the other came near. "What's up, Kobayashi?"

"This," Kobayashi handed him some paper. "The new schedule for the next month. Please check it."

Masaharu received them. "Thanks. I will do it."

He looked briefly through the program. The other stood still, waiting.

"It seems fine. I'll check it properly tonight. When will it be needed again?"

"The two day after tomorrow."

The older man nodded in comprehension. "All right, then."

He started walking again, Kobayashi accompanied him.

"Where are you going, Ishida-san?" he asked.

"To the data room."

"Oh…" the younger man trailed off. "Is your son…Yamato kun, is it…still looking through the files in the store?"

"Yeah." He sighed, again, feeling suddenly exhausted. "How did you know?"

"Easy," Kobayashi said, smirking playfully. "The girls have been talking about him, you know. It's not so strange having a rock-star in our station, but the fact that he doesn't come for any show and always keeps himself inside store-data room all the time is pretty odd."

Masaharu nodded. He thought of that, too. Still, what came next was quite unexpected and made him stop on his track.

"Besides, he's a looker," the older man stared at his company who was grinning back, eyes widened a little, surprised. "The girls want his autograph, even my sister asked me to ask him for one, but it seems no one wants to interrupt whatever he's doing. There're also rumors why he's here, like having a secret date with someone in the station or something like that."

The father of the said star sweatdropped. He knew his son was quite famous, having a fan base of their own even though they hadn't signed in a big record company yet, and some rumors about his love life was something understandable, but…as a father, he didn't know whether to feel glad or bad about it. At least he felt relieved that he didn't have to say anything as they already arrived at the data room's door.

"Ja ne, see you, Ishida san." Kobayashi bowed his head in farewell. He nodded in return, shifting his eyes to the door.

The man didn't knock before he went in.

It was getting dark outside so the room was dim to the shadow. A heap of files laid over the floor, some shut close piling up together in one corner, some spreaded out their pages carelessly. Among them, laying on a sofa, a hand resting across his eyes, golden hair stretching out over his forehead and covering his face, looking so lifeless and heavy, was none other than the rock-star the station had been gossiping about, his eldest son, Ishida Yamato who decided to spend his whole holidays searching for his best friend. Thanks to his father's position, and a bit of his reputation, he got no complain from anyone.

"You still alive, Yamato?" the father asked from the doorway, resisting the urge to lighten up a cigarette.

The answer was a low mummer. "…yeah…at least…for now."

The older Ishida turned on the light, closing the door behind him. "Found anything new?"

"…nope." The young blonde answered, getting up to the sitting position. "Nothing."

He kept his mouth shut, observing how tried his son looked. He wasn't surprised, though, knowing how hard Yamato got through with everything now, his concern about the missing brunet, his self-conscious to be helpful, his searching through hundreds of files in the station and on the news everyday. Yet he didn't succeeded in finding his best friend thus he pushed himself harder, over and over.

"It's late. I'm going out having dinner. You in?"

He heard Yamato grumble, then he stretched himself, stood up. "Yeah. Wait a moment. I have to put them back first."

Convincing him to give up might be good, for Yamato's health, physical and mental, but this was what his son had chosen. Not only Yamato would never listen to him, but, as a father, as someone who saw his attempt and his spirit, he didn't have the heart to say something cruel like that.

Masaharu picked up the nearest one beside his feet. Together they placed the files back where they belonged. "…so," he started. "How is the progress?"

Without looking back at his father, Yamato replied. "Nothing new about missing people or children or mystery bodies being found for the past four months, that's a good thing at least, I guess. Tomorrow I'll look through the files about kidnappers and their kinds. I might get some clues there."

No matter what, his son never gave up. As he watched his grew-up son's back, Ishida Masaharu smiled to himself. He's proud to be the father of such a spiritual soul.

After a while, both Ishida went downstairs, taking an elevator, ready to head to a restaurant nearby. They were having a brief chat until Masaharu's cell phone rang, interrupting them. He watched the name, alerted then quickly answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi, Masaharu. You free? I think I've got something."

"Sure," arranging the place, he glanced over his son who raised an eyebrow in return. The man added. "I'm taking my son with me. See you in a few minute."

"Dad, what…"

"No time, Yamato, come on." he gestured the blonde to follow, leading the way. They quickly arrived in an old-tradition style restaurant, Masaharu scanning people around, spotted a raised hand waving.

"Oi, Masaharu. Over here!"

They went to the deepest corner, the one that perfectly suited for talking about things that didn't want others to overhear. Sitting there waiting was a man around mid-forty age, a bit plump, but broad body, with gentle eyes of the only ones that had got through every thick and thin in life and understood worldly intelligent.

Yamato kept eyes on him as they took their seats. His father wanted him to meet this man because…

"I've ordered food. Hope you like it. They're all on the recommend."

"That's good." His father turned to him. "This is my son, Yamato."

"I know. He's a famous rock star." The man smiled. No among of mock in his tone.

"Not that famous, but thank you." The blonde said. If it were someone else, they might feel bashful and passed the compliment. But not Ishida Yamato.

"Yamato. Here's my friend who I've mentioned to you before, Tagamura Ryu." He bowed his head which Tagamura Ryu did in return. "He's working in the investigation at the police department."

The youth's eyes lidded up. So it was this man…could it mean that…?

"You've found Taichi!" he asked, loudly enough over the other noises in the restaurant. His upper body leaped forward over the table. The answer he got disappointed him. The Tagamura san shook his head.

"Sorry."

Yamato sank back to his chair. "…oh." He didn't say anything more, simply lowering his eyes.

Masaharu looked at his son with sympathy, then turned to his friend. "Why do you call me? You've found something?" when Yamato caught him saying, he lift his head again.

Suddenly a waitress brought them their orders. The investigator thanked her with a smile. When she's gone, he only said, "After we eat" and left no room for any argument.

So they ate in silence, Yamato glancing at the opposite man every once in a while, Masaharu feeling his head ached—he almost forgot what his friend's like, while Ryu enjoying his food. Tagamura ordered more dessert to himself.

Not long after, all food was gone. The blonde set his eyes sharply, waiting patiently, at his father's friend who merely took a sip of his tea. His tolerance was nearly completely gone when the man put down his tumbler, ready to talk.

"First of all," he started calmly. "I want you to know that there's not much I can do in this case, so don't get your hope up higher than necessary." When he saw neither of them waver at his words, he gave a small smile and went on.

"You know, most of my fellow workers already give up on this case since there's no witness and evidence at all. Some also said that the boy must run away on his own and this case didn't worth their effort. And even though I don't like to admit this," he shrugged. "They're right."

Yamato's fists tightened. Masaharu eyed him, concerned.

"You did not call me just to tell me this, right?" he asked firmly.

The ice-cream was served shortly. Tagamura happily dug in, waving his hand to answer.

"No, that wouldn't be me. But you see my point? That's why I'm telling you not to get your hope up." The ice-cream was finished. "This is a tough case. A teenage boy, no mental deficiency, good relationship with family and school, seems no problem at all, but he just disappeared to nowhere and the only witness is a girl who saw him briefly and the only evidence is his school bag. That's not really a help. The law might not admit it as evidence as well."

"What are you bubbling about?" Yamato looked murderous. Surprisingly, Tagamura held out a hand to stop him.

"Anyway," he cut off. "There's an old man who, in that late evening, saw a really fast driving car coming out off that road. He lives near there."

"You mean…" Masaharu looked at his son, glad that the murder look on his face was gone. The blonde's eyes widened, stunned, waiting to hear what's to come next.

Tagamura smirked. "I've found him. And he did give me some good information."

"What is it?" the father asked. Sweat damped all over his palms. The blonde almost forgot to breathe.

"That car, he said, looks real expensive. All red, nice shape body. Must be foreign. Perhaps a Porche. Not many people around here have a car like that. It's a start." Tagamura nodded, satisfied at his words. "So, what will you say?"

The blue eyes were sparkling, lips parting a trembling grin, tight fists shaking with anything but anger—excitement, joy and hope warmed his heart. The boy didn't say a word, too excited to perform, but it's not needed.

That's right, Masaharu smiled, where there is a hope, there's a way.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

_He was on his way to meet Makoto as usual. He was a bit early thanks to his coach getting a new baby today. Taichi snickered as he thought of the man's face when the cell phone rang and his mother's voice came through the little device. He got this surprising shock over his face and started to speak evenly before stumbled on his feet when he tried to run to the hospital. It was hilarious!_

_So the practice was cancel and he got a chance to enjoy the little warm, gentle air and wide evening sky. Not that he didn't see it while he's at soccer club, but being in a different place could give him a new different feeling, anyway. The brunet liked them both. _

_He was so lost into himself that he didn't notice a car following him in a slow speed. The brunet finally did, however, when the car pulled up beside him and a back-seat window was slided down, revealing at least 5 people in it, all staring at him. Some of them were grinning insanely. He heard the one sitting in the middle asking with the sick sing-song tone. _

"_Are you Taichi?" _

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The weather was hot today. The sun looked like it'd stay above his head all day long; its bright, shining ray caught his eyes a few times, made him dizzy. However the sky was clear blue with small path of cloud around, and the wind was blowing gently; it's a simple beautiful day.

Plus, it's holiday. That's why it was so crowd on the shopping street; some were local shop-keepers, most tourists.

Mamoru gave a big sigh when he finally found a table that wasn't taken. They'd decided to have a break for lunch. Too bad it's not under any shade around but…oi, at least there's a seat. The teen couldn't help but rubbing up and down his wound legs while looking tiredly at the more hyperactive Ayaka who was checking out the window display at the moment and happily admired how cute it was. He shifted his glace to the shopping bags he'd carried along, wondering when this trip would eventually over. But, judging on how cheerful Ayaka looked, the end is not coming soon.

He sighed once more. Who could have thought going out shopping with the woman would be so tiresome?

No wonder why Tomoki san was looking at him with sympathy when the two showed up out of nowhere and his girlfriend announced that she wanted to take the poor boy out. Without waiting for Hito's agreement and permission…or protest most likely, Ayaka took Mamoru's arm and left at once, laughing. He didn't get over the shock until they arrived on the street and the woman squealed highly how wonderful today was.

"Ayako san, I think it's enough. Can we go back now?" he asked, a little whine in his voice.

But, of course, Ayaka only shook her head, grinning. Lifting a menu, she scanned through the pages. "Nope, nope. We aren't done, yet."

Mamoru stared at her unbelievingly. Three hours, almost ten shops, the brunet got, like, three new t-shirts in different colors, a white shirt that she said he looked sexy in it, two jeans, a pair of sneakers that he's wearing and a pair of sandals in the bag. In addition, he's wearing a total new outfit. All bought by Ayaka who insisted that he had to have them since Hito's clothes weren't his size, especially the shoes.

"But… they are too much…"

"I want to have seafood pasta in white sauce and orange juice, please." She turned to a waiter nearby. "What would you like to have for lunch, Mamoru kun?"

"Ayaka san!" he spoke louder, a little angry.

"Aw, come on." The woman waved her hand playfully. "The waiter's waiting. You'll need to eat or you'll be hungry."

The brunet huffed before he gave in. "A cheese burger and large cola, please."

When the waiter was gone, he gazed at the cheerful woman in front of him again. Ayaka gave him a small smile in return. When he caught her look, the brunet felt somehow ashamed and kept his sight downward, staring at his hands instead.

"I think they're enough, Ayaka san. You don't have to get me more clothes. I can always use Hito's-er, nii chan's." he muttered.

"I want to. And I've told you Hito's clothes are way too big for you."

"But these already cost too much…"

"It's okay."

The boy shook his head. He didn't want her to spend her money on him. Actually, he didn't want anyone to spend their money on him either.

The older woman inwardly sighed when the boy still kept his head down. Although she could guess what he was thinking, this was not a part of her plan. Umm…time to push a little. She quietly asked. "You don't like coming outside with me, do you?"

His head snapped up. "No! It's not that! It's just…I "

Ayaka stared intently into his eyes that he felt like she could read his mind, so the brunet closed them and slowly lowered his head again.

The truth was, he didn't dislike coming outside with her, but…

Mamoru peeked at the sideway. It's so crowd. People were everywhere. Sure, some of them, local people that's it, he knew, or at least had seen around Hito's shop. The tourists, however, the complete strangers, were another story. He got uncomfortable around them…it almost reminded him of the first time he tried to serve the customers; it was hard to breathe, his body felt like trembling, his legs too heavy to move. When he was around them, it was like they're sneering, laughing behind his back.

What a terrible feeling…

Furthermore, he didn't know why he felt this way.

He wanted to go home…

"Come on. Don't look like the world will collapse on you." Ayaka said, trying to brighten the situation. "I don't mind buying things for you, really. Especially since you look so cute in those clothes. Don't you notice that you've been turning heads all the way?"

She winked at the brunet who lifted his face when he heard her tease. He blushed, remembering the incident in the clothes shops. Ayaka squealed approvingly when he walked out the fitting room, dressed in the outfit she chose and jumped and hugged him tight and called the seller to buy them. When she did, he felt blood flew over his face, making her and the seller giggle. And then they were outside. He just didn't understand why those guys were looking at him strangely, making those girls glare at them. Plus a lot of people stared after him, too. It made him feel like he's doing something wrong.

"Still," trying to hide his blush, the brunet changed the subject. "I don't want to bother your money…"

"Not this again." She groaned unwomanly.

"But, Ayaka san…"

"It's alright." Holding both hands up, the woman wearily gave in. "You know what? I'm sure Hito will pay me back whether I want it or not. I'm telling you in case it worries you too much."

So he's still a burden for Hito, the brunet thought. He smiled sadly.

Ayaka watched, amused at how she was able to read his thought by just watching the boy's expression, then decided to do something. "Hito wouldn't mind."

Surprised at her words, he sat more upright. He relaxed when he saw her smile sweetly. "I know. He's really nice."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I already know that guy's nice. I have to give him more credit since he is taking care of you now, though."

That confused the brunet somehow. Frowning, he asked. "What do you me…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Words left his mind. Ayaka stared intently at him, looking solemn. Sweats broke on his back. At the moment he was caught. Silence brought the secretly information. His eyes widened, fright and scare clearly attested in them. _She knows._ It repeated itself over and over in his head. _She knows. She knows. _

Panic, Mamoru sprang up on both feet with more force than he intended to, including the noise he made. He didn't realize what he's doing, but he felt like he could not stay here anymore. He didn't belong here. Before he could do…whatever, though, Ayaka grabbed his wrist lightly. But for the brunet, he felt, it was so tight that he didn't dare to move a muscle.

Ayaka never broke the eyes contact; her brown orbs reflected his whole. He saw a scared child in them. "Calm down, Mamoru kun. Sit."

He did as he was told, but couldn't help shivering a bit. The skin where her hand was on felt burned, but he didn't pull it away.

"It's alright. It's fine." Ayaka smiled, rubbing his wrist softly. The brunet visibly relaxed under her touch, making her smile wider. "So you aren't afraid of me."

It was a statement, yet it sounded like a question as well. Mamoru nodded lightly. Glad at the reaction, the woman rubbed his wrist a little longer before she stopped, but still kept her hand on him.

It was alright, she said. The brunet closed his eyes, letting her words sooth him. He got her underlined message. Here was another one the brunet could rely on. She didn't let go. She wasn't disgusted. His heart felt like a plant in a desert showered by gentle rain that it had longed for.

Later, he was able to breathe properly again. Opening his eyes, brim of tear around them, Mamoru gave her a shy, appreciate smile which Ayaka returned in the same kind. He wanted to say something, but words seemed to leave him again. The older one noticed this, smiling kindly, nodded once to show her understanding.

The sweet moment was broken when the waiter brought them their orders. The brunet's stomach loudly greeted them, embarrassing him. Ayaka only giggled.

"Well, well. We'd better eat and hurry. We still have a long journey waiting ahead of us."

Feeling better, he agreed. "Okay." He ate happily, like when he was with Hito and Alice, and didn't mind more shopping time with the older woman that would come after.

It didn't take long for them to finish their food. Mamoru waited outside the restaurant for Ayaka to pay. The brunet was kind of daydreaming when a camera flash caught his eyes. He looked over to see where it was from.

There's a group of tourists over the landmark fountain. They were taking picture. He smiled. Ayaka saw it as well when she came out.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked. "What are you smiling at?"

He pointed at the tourist, Ayaka trailing her sight after the boy's finger. Among them were these two guys posing funny, making people laugh at their joke. She cracked a grin as well.

"Okay. Come on. I want to buy some CD. The music store is over there."

"Hai."

So he followed her, talking, laughing, having no clue what he would see there.

The music store is quite big. It sold every kind of music; classic, jazz, rock n' roll, pop and whatsoever. There were so many that the brunet wheeled his head to get a good look. His body was cooled down; no more sweat, thanks to the air-conditioner above his head. It was playing a pretty good song, too. So he stood still and listened.

_The sun is setting and the day is off_

_Over the bridge you made an unsaid promise_

_Always by my side for no matter what_

_Days and nights, together we'll never lose_

The voice was deep, nothing near sweet-voice but it suited well to the song and the melody. His heart was beating fast just hearing it. It sounded familiar, the voice of the singer.

_I wish you were here_

_So I could show you_

_I will hold your hands when you're scared_

_I will take it all when you think it's hard to bear_

The brunet didn't know how long he just stood there. He was so lost of track that he was startled when Ayaka put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, seeing the older woman trying hard to hold back her laugh.

"I'm done. Let's go, Mamoru kun."

His face fell. He didn't want to leave yet.

Ayaka sighed helplessly. She noticed the boy listen to the song the minute they walked in; moreover, the face of a child that his mother was telling him he had to stop playing so that they could go home now wasn't helping. She really didn't want to break his moment, but they should get going now, or else they'd never finish their shopping.

Chuckling, she drew out something that would definitely make him feel better and poked his forehead with it a few time to get his attention. It worked. His huge coffee brown eyes lightened up as he saw what it was.

"A CD?"

Waving her finger slyly, the woman smirked. "It's not just an ordinary CD. It is of the band you're listening dreamily a moment ago."

At that, Ayaka put it in his hands, surprising the boy.

"A…Ayaka san."

"I bought it for you." She said. "It's a gift from me. Keep it."

She didn't wait for him to get over the surprise, smiling, and already began walking out of the store, leading the way. Mamoru stared at the item he's holding, then realizing that the older one was a bit far ahead, he ran to keep up.

"Ayaka san!"

"What is it?" she asked, turning to him. "If you're going to say something along a line like 'I can't take it', I'm not listening. It's already paid."

"No. that's not it." He replied, shyly looked away from her firm gaze. When he felt his heart beating the slow rhythm, he looked up, blushing beautifully.

Tapping her foot, Ayaka waited patiently. "Well?"

"Thank you for the gift. I'll take very good care of it." He said coyly, eyes bright, cheeks reddened. "Thank you very much for everything." the words came straight from his heart. the brunet really meant it.

Ayaka, eyes softened at the adorable sight before her, answer gently. "You're very welcome."

So they smiled at each other for a while then Ayaka reminded them that they still had a lot to do and dragged the brunet to the next stop. The song was after them before they set their feet out the shop.

_I will make you feel safe; oh I will do it I will_

The brunet gave the store a last look, then let himself be dragged out. The voice seemed to linger within him.

_I will take you home_

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

_He nodded slightly in reply. They seemed to grin wider, making him more uncomfortable._

_Before the brunet even realized what was happening, his world fell right into the darkness. _

_And the deepest one at that. _

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

To Be Continued…

Red: I started writing this chap when I was in the middle of writing chapter 3…it sure take a long time! Heaven, give me more free time and less homework!

Koromon: Don't mind Red. This is very normal, almost like a tradition already.

Red: Umm. Still, what is the real name of Yamato's father? I've found in some website that it's Hiroaki but also I thought I've seen someone use Masaharu…anyway, actually, I didn't plan to have his part in the story. It just…popped up. Can you believe it?

Koromon: It's a miracle. Really.

Red: Shut it. Another thing, I've been into youtube a lot lately. I also come across some good AMV and some episodes. All I can say that 'I Like the Japanese Dub Hell Better!'. Sorry guys, but in my opinion, the English dub kind of changes the characters' personality with those, what they think, stupid lines. Hikari becomes a brat for me and Taichi is a stupid bully of the gang…Give them back the way they truly are! You hear me/run away/

Koromon/following a screaming Red/ well, see you soon! Wait, forget that, see you as soon as Red can update again!


	5. Chapter five

Redvind: I'm back, again. I hope it's not too long.

Koromon: But we all know the answer, right?

Red/glare/

Koromon: Forget Red. It's been long already. We better start. This chapter might have come later that this if it's not for Celdria who encouraged Red to finish it. Thank you! And disclaimer Red never owned any character of Digimon, no matter how much Red wants to. Please let me remind you again that this is a made-up story. Any place mentioned in here is either made up or borrowed because as much as Red wants to use the real places like Digimon does, Red never put feet on Japan before. So if you overlook any mistake that may happen, I'm sure you'll enjoy this...I hope?

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

A bird was standing on the windowsill

Staring at him innocently, tilting its head

The little boy looked at it, bewildered by its beauty

So vivid, so lively

He reached out his hands, demanding on catching it

He got the lovely creature in his tight fists

The bird, frightened, tried to break free

So he crushed it,

Tore off its wings, broke its legs,

Made it unable to fly, unable to escape,

Put it in a locked cage, made it stay

He stared at the sight of low-breathing, blood-covered,

Pretty dying little thing

Smiling as he saw the bird could no longer leave him

Unaware of the sky outside cried hard that very night

**Seek My Heart** by **Redvind**

_He'd finished it. Finally! _

_He almost couldn't believe it himself as he clang the covered painting close to his chest. A smile never left his face as he ran to the riverside, the place he and the brunet agreed to meet. It'd been a week since they last met and he couldn't wait to show his angel, his complete picture. _

_Panting, he turned around. Looked like the brunet hadn't arrived yet, which was strange, seeing as already late as it was. He thought, however, that he was possibly still at his soccer practice or something probably came up and Taichi had to finish it. But the brunet promised that he would meet him today and he's not the guy to break his vow. So Makoto sat down, thinking helplessly about what the other would say when he saw it—would he like it? Would it be good enough? Even though Taichi always complimented on his paintings, he fearfully hoped that he would actually fond of it. _

_And wait he did, but there's no sight of the brunet that day…_

…_or ever after. _

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The door bell rang, telling the others in the coffee shop that more customers just arrived. Giggle could be heard, too, followed by three high school girls who obviously had just finished their shopping with so many bags in hands. Some heads turned to them, including one with rich chocolate hair.

"Good evening, girls. Please take a seat and I will be over there in a minute." Mamoru greeted them warmly, putting down a plate of pasta down in front of a customer he was serving. After assuring that he didn't need anything else, he made his way to the girls.

They were still talking excitedly about their trip and one of them blasted out a full laugh and had to cover her hands over her mouth to calm down. They looked sheepishly, blushing slightly, at the brunet boy who was ready to take their orders.

"You sure have a nice day, don't you?" he smiled, teasing them.

"We do, we do." They echoed, smiling broadly. A moment of chatting to decide what to have sprung up hotly and Mamoru wrote them down just as fast as they came. When the girls satisfied with their choices, the boy walked to the kitchen area to give his brother the order.

He came out again to find the girls, giggling and pointing at some pages on a magazine. One of the girls lifted her head and beckoned him to come closer. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Is there anything you want more?"

She nodded eagerly. "Could you turn on the television? There's a program we really want to see."

"Sure," he said. "Just a moment, please."

The brunet ran to the counter that parted the kitchen area and the eating room and grabbed the remote laying on top of it, pressing the button. A woman in suit appeared on the screen—it's news's time.

"…**around 2 pm. today, an accident took place at the Shibuya train station. A T. university student, Ito Takeshi, age 22, fell down from the platform to the railway. A train ran him over. The eyewitnesses said…"**

"Eww!!! That's gross!" a girl squeaked disgustedly as the screen changed and showed a bloodstain railway with a group of policemen cleaning the please, picking up some parts of the body.

Stomachs wrenched. Eyes trapped. The crimson liquid seemed so new and real that they probably could have smelled the raw scent. Very fresh and dirty.

"Change the channel!" someone shouted. Mamoru quickly did.

The blood disappeared, replaced by a commercial. At once, the room seemed to breathe in relief. Low chat and talk and mutter took over dead silence and the café was brought back to life.

"So much for a news." A middle age man mumbled under his breath. Both hands glued to the table in gesture of completely abandon his half eaten medium stake. He gulped down a mouthful of water with some difficulty and called the waiter to pay for his meal. Mamoru gave the girl the remote before he went to him, took the cash and cleaned the table before asking if he would be alright. The man answered with a thrown-up, emptied his stomach whole.

Mamoru made a face, sympathizing with both the man and himself. How long do you think to make the smell go away, anyway?

The channel changed again. This time it landed on a musical program that the girls cheered in delight as they saw one of their favorite bands performing right then and started talking. The "Spider Web" band was performing their famous song "Chain My Soul". It contained slow melody and meaningful lyrics which made it easily higher up through the top ten charts. Waiting for their food, the girls sang along. Other costumers seemed to approve of it, too, because none was complaining and some was even humming the song.

"Wow. They're good." Someone commented when the song ended. The program host was complimenting the members and they got into a brief talk before the host called up the next band. Mamoru watched it for a while before Hito called him to serve the food. He went inside the kitchen.

"Those two are ready. Take them out."

Mamoru nodded, but before he grabbed the plants, the girls promptly screamed with overactive delight when the figures, the Teenage Wolves showed up, causing him to lose balance and almost face-to-face with the floor. Thanks Hito to being there and caught him, with a pan and all things inside.

People in the screen seemed to finish a brief introduction when he walked out and put the plants down. Then the band began to play. The brunet was rooted to the spot when the intro was on. It was that song.

_**The sun is setting and the day is off**_

_**Over the bridge you made an unsaid promise**_

The café became quieter than when the Spider Web was performing and the mode also seemed lighter. The melodic voice came from the speakers on the walls, so they all listened. Except Hito who came from the kitchen, carrying other orders with him. The girls hadn't touched any of the food. So obvious that they would wait until the song ended before eating. The song washed away the disgusted feeling earlier and raised back the appetite.

Meanwhile the camera zoomed up the singer's face, showing his handsome figure and beautiful blonde hair. Being teenage fangirls and all, the girls had a hard time suppressing their scream. It was like a game among them not to interrupt while the band was playing. The loser got glares.

Hito looked up.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, directly to the fangirls and got a "_shhh!_" and angry glares in return. For heaven, he was a part in their games now, and it's in _his_ café! You would think the owners had the strongest power, but no, they didn't.

_**I will hold your hands when you're scared**_

_**I will take it all when you think it's hard to bear**_

Starching his head, he looked the other way and caught the sight of the brunet boy. Mamoru was lost in the music, his eyes didn't even blink. At first Hito was afraid that the brunet had had another impact, only he wasn't panic, so the black hair man guessed he's alright.

Wasn't he?

_**It's a promise then.**_

Familiar. The voice was so familiar to him somehow, like he'd always listened to it. Like the speaker were here. Like the song were directed to him.

So he closed the surrounding to intently listen, allowing the voice to wash over him. Like the crush of wave that washed over the seashore and erased the written sign on the sand, cleaning it, making stains gone. And the song. It's like a lullaby that put him to sleep in the arms of protection, the promise that nothing could ever harm him again…

Nothing…ever…

"…oru. Mamoru!"

"..eh, eeh?"

Feeling someone gently shaking him, Mamoru was startled out of his inner thought. He was met with the worried gaze of Hito. The man sighed when he was sure that the boy was alright but couldn't help feeling a bit irritated.

Not knowing what was going through the older man's mind, Mamoru blinked as a finger pointed at his face, moving in circle slowly, and he rolled his eyes around, following it automatically. When it moved left, the brunet turned his head to left, as well as when it moved right, he followed right, then it stopped, right in the middle of his face and flicked his nose rather sorely. He cried.

"What was that for?" his whine might have come louder if Mamoru didn't cover the lower half of his face with both hands. Hito smirked, seemingly satisfied.

"For calling you from spacing out. Welcome back to earth and in my little café. In the kitchen. Now. The food is crying begging to be served."

Hito watched Mamoru grumbling and walking steady to the kitchen as he was told. Then he turned to the television once more, wondering what made Mamoru look _relaxed_ like that, completely forgetting about his fear…and nightmares. As if he knew there's someone who would be there for him…like he knew he was safe…could it be…

The song had just ended and the program host came to talk to the band. The camera zoomed close-up to the blonde singer, who also seem to be the band leader, again, when he was answering the host's question. Hito observed him. That singer sure looked familiar. Like he had seen him before, in fact.

A storm of giggle from the girls distracted him.

"Ta Da! Look what I have here!" One of them obviously dug her shopping bags to show off her new poster, lifting it up for the others to see.

"Howdidyougetit?!" "Hey!givemealook!" "Wow!"

They seemed to talk about it but they were talking so fast and occasionally squealed highly that Hito never tried to listen. However, he still managed to get a glimpse of the picture. It was of the band members that currently showed on TV. The boy with blonde hair was really outstanding, he thought, it could be seen miles away.

It took more than a while for the girls to finish their meals, plus two desserts each, a bit more chat and leave the café. New customers kept coming in and out. And when the last date couple was out, the café became quite again. Something that Hito was graceful for tonight.

"Mamoru," he called for the boy, picking up the dirty piles of dishes, waiting until the brown head popped up from the kitchen counter. "Leave the dishes to me. Just go feed Alice and look after the babies."

The brunet nodded. "I'll help you clean the place after I give Alice some food, then."

"No," the older man said, walking to the inner kitchen with all carried plants. "I can do it. Just take a bath after that and go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Mamoru didn't look obedient. "It's been for you, too."

"I have had to take care all of this alone before you came, anyway."

"Then why don't you just take a bit easy on yourself since I'm here?"

Shocked. Hito was taken aback, quickly searching for the younger boy's eyes. They were hard and firm, holding all stubbornness their owner pressured, wordlessly demanded the answer. The man opened his mouth, but words already failed him. For the first time since he found the boy on the beach, Hito felt he was lost to an unspoken battle. And the feeling was strangely familiar.

It was a long time ago.

"_Why do you have to take everything to yourself?"_

Because…

"Hito-nii?"

"_Why won't you let me share all your burdens?"_

I just wanted to protect you…

"_Don't be alone, Hito."_

"Hito-nii, are you alright!!?"

Hito's head shot up, eyes rooming instantly into the now concerned brown ones of the younger boy. Mamoru looked guilty, like he thought he did something he shouldn't have and wanted to make it right. His hand on Hito's arm felt light, but it was shaking. Hito realized he worried him.

Patting the brunet's head, Hito gave the boy a small, apologetic smile. Mamoru seemed a bit relieved as the hand in his hair hadn't stopped moving. But he didn't smile back.

"I'm fine." Hito said. "Just remember something."

Mamoru didn't ask what it was even though Hito knew the boy was concerned. He was graceful of that. If he did, the older man might have told. But that would be quite hard to say the worst at the start.

The boy barely nodded in acceptance, his face blank. "I'll go feed Alice and take a rest."

Hito sensed that the brunet didn't want to argue anymore if it caused Hito problems. He watched the other turn to the stair and out of sight, then sighed.

Damn, he needed a cigarette.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

_It should be here. He remembered that he placed it here, on this row, the last time he used it. But now it wasn't._

_Makoto frowned. He couldn't find his sketch book anywhere in his room._

_If anyone saw it, especially if it was his father, he would be in lots of troubles. And Taichi, too, since he was the model. His father would surely tear up all pictures and even blame the brunet for distracting him from studying for T. University, the top university in Japan, the university that his brother already attended to. _

_He didn't want it happened. It wasn't his or Taichi's fault. None. Not at all._

_Maybe he left it at school? At the drawing club room?_

_If he remembered correctly…it should be here. _

_He hoped that he was wrong._

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

It didn't take him long to clean the kitchen. Only twenty minutes later all dishes were washed and the floor was swept spotlessly. What took him long were the memories from far away time and a couple of cigarette. Something he almost quitted—he hadn't touched any since Mamoru was under his roof. Ikuma san always warned him that it was a bad habit and would only destroy his health. That's right. However, he admitted that a couple of cigarette to take his mind off the world was worth a little lifetime that he could never possibly know how long he could live.

The ocean was the same. The beach was still the same. The sky, the sun, the moon, night and day. Everything was the same. Only people changed. Because one's here and the other wasn't anymore.

Alice was sleeping peacefully with her babies, only managing to acknowledge her master while he was checking on them by lifting her head. He and Mamoru had removed her family from the garden to the living room upstairs a few days ago because even though it was summer, the night was cold and it wasn't doing well for the puppies. The man patted her head then let her sleep. Noticing her dish was empty, he filled it up, along with her clean water and milk, again, in case she woke up at night and got hungry. Just right then he heard some music coming from the bedroom—where he assumed Mamoru was.

The boy was absorbed in his own world, sitting in front of the stereo, unmoving and uncaring to the surrounding, hair dipping wet, both arms resting against his sides. A towel draped over his head looked untouched, like it was just put there randomly. At the moment, Mamoru looked like a forgotten doll, left handing and almost broken.

Hito took in the sight, studying the boy. Although he was only a few meters away, Mamoru didn't seem to notice, totally into the music. He wasn't sure it was a good or bad sign.

A step closer, throwing himself down behind the brunet with a loud 'thud', Hito sat cross legs, face a bit irritated. Frowning, he rubbed the towel harshly in a manner to dry his brown hair, startled the boy to squawk surprisingly.

"OW! Ow! What the… Hito san!"

"Shut up. What did you think, leaving your hair wet like that? You will get sick." The man scolded.

"I didn't mean to!" the brunet whined, trying to escape the gentle violence he was receiving. His voice became meeker when each word floated out. "I wanted to listen to the music. Then I just got…distracted."

_**At first you were just somebody**_

_**Who seemed to have nothing to do with me**_

Hito snorted but didn't say anything. He merely continued rubbing the boy's hair dry. Mamoru stayed very still, letting him. Silence occurred between them except for the music echoing, mixing with the wave crushing outside.

Out of nowhere… Mamoru muttered. "I'm sorry."

Hito had a feeling that he knew what the boy meant so his question to him was. "Why?"

"Because you looked sad."

A simple question with a simple answer. It was also something that he expected—because the boy could sense these kinds of things naturally, but to hear it out loud straightly was still painful to the heart. The rubbing hands halted for a mere second before they continued.

"Did I?"

"Yes." Mamoru asked back. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you sad? Was it something I say?"

The moving hands slowed. "Sort of."

"I'm sorry."

"That's the second time you said that. Once is enough. And I'm-was-not mad. So don't worry. It's not your fault."

"I know you aren't. I'm sorry because you looked sad." Mamoru simply said. Words came straight from his heart. "I don't want you to be sad."

_**Didn't know how it began**_

_**The important person that you became**_

Hito gave him a small smile though the brunet didn't turn around to see. Humans always feel with ease when facing something simple and clean. Because it's so beautiful that it washes away the dirt in his mind and soul.

"Isn't it the band we watched on TV today?" Hito asked after remembering the song.

"Yes. The name's Teenage Wolves. Ayaka-san bought me their single CD that time we went shopping."

"Yeah, I remember." He left the fact that he tried to pay her money back but Ayaka, determining that she was, didn't take any and threatened to break down his café if he didn't forget about it. So instead, he offered her a free dinner next time her and Tomoki visited. "You seem so fond of it."

Amused, the brunet asked. "Really?"

Hito nodded to himself. "Uh hmm. Your feet rooted when it played. Looked so totally into the song."

Mamoru chuckled. "That's why Ayaka-san gave me the CD. Because I didn't want to leave the shop. So I guess I quite like it a lot. It reminds me of…something…" then, more alert, he remembered. "Hito san, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did. And if I say no, you will still ask anyway, right?"

"Uh-hu."

"Go ahead."

"Back then you said you remembered something. What was it?"

The wave-crushing sounds outside seemed to be louder than the song inside. And it kept going on, for eternity.

He didn't need to say it. Didn't need to tell the boy if he didn't want to. I also _knew_ that. However…

"_Don't be alone, Hito."_

"You reminded me of…someone."

Her eyes. Her smile. Her voice. Everything about her.

They were gone.

"Who?"

"That's another question."

"I will just ask anyway. You said it yourself. Besides, you shouldn't urge another question."

His eyebrow twisted. Was it him or did this boy become a bit wily? "You talk a lot today." And the boy had never been like this before, so determined and talkative.

"…oh…" Mamoru too seemed to realize that at the moment. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not something bad." He couldn't help smirking. "You're just being yourself."

The boy suddenly became quiet. Tension crept slowly. No one said anything for a moment.

"I…" the brunet began. "Was it…Am I really…myself?"

Hito lowered his hands- he had done drying the brown hair anyway, and waited for Mamoru to speak again. The boy did. His tone changed, now wavering and uncertain.

"I don't know if I should keep it up like this. I lost my memories. I don't know a thing about myself. All the habits, all the behaviors…I don't know it's an act or it's a usual me. Sometimes I doubt myself whether I'm a fake or not. I'm…"

Mamoru unexpectedly turned toward the older man; deep brown eyes seemed darker. He really wanted to say it. What laid deepest in his heart. Except that air stuck his throat, forbid them to be spoken. Important message was left unsaid.

_I'm scared._

The man was startled. However, he didn't let it show much beside his slightly wider eyes. Perhaps he might not hear those words, but he knew what they were. His heart was screaming the same thing.

The questions were too many of why. Like people need reasons to stay alive, and too afraid to let them go. Maybe humans are weak, he realized. They feel with ease when facing something simple and clean not because it's beautiful, but because they _hope_ that it wouldn't hurt them. But sometimes, it did.

Because truth is the simplest and cleanest thing in the world, after all.

_**I will make you feel safe; oh I will do it I will**_

_**I will take you home**_

He couldn't say the words to make the brunet feel better. He couldn't say it'd be alright when even he himself knew that it might not. If he did, it would be a lie. And he didn't want to lie to him. So the only thing he did at the moment was to gather the boy into his arms and hold him tight, letting him know that at least someone was here for him. Mamoru didn't resist a slight bit, simply let his body be held and his mind carried by the voice of the song. He felt warm, and safe.

"You know what?" Hito asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I like it better when you call me Hito-nii. So call me that from now on, okay?"

The brunet's cheeks colored a bit. He nodded obediently against the older man's chest. If that's what his saver wanted, he would do it. Actually, he liked it, too. Calling Hito older brother made him feel like he was with his family.

The older man watched the younger one sleep. Not completely peaceful, but at least not so suffering anymore. He tracked one finger down the sun-tanned cheek, mindless thinking.

They were so alike.

"_Don't be alone."_

Ah. He just hoped that he didn't make the same mistake over again.

The darker the sky got, the louder the wave crushing became, too.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

_A few knock on the door, a little warning from outside, then the visitor let himself in freely. _

"_Yamato," the brunet called in a sing-song voice, despite the fact that he was out of tone. "I'm coming in." without waiting for an answer, he did as said._

_The living room and the kitchen were dark. Taichi knew better than expected to Yamato there, so he went straightly to the blonde's bedroom. There he was, certainly._

_The room was also dark, but the sunset ray through the window made it visible. Every inch of the floor was covered by music sheets, separated, every here and there. In the middle of sea paper laid his best friend, Yamato, eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping._

_Taichi watched, nodded to himself, made a decision, went back to the kitchen, returned a half hour later, then dragged the blonde's legs to get him out of the room, blonde hair wiping the floor along the way. _

"_Watch it, Yagami," the blonde threatened, but there's no seriousness in his voice, only replaced by tiredness. "I can call the police and get you arrested for breaking into my house."_

_The brunet snorted. "Yeah. And they would come investigating for your body later after your neighbors called them that they smelled the dead."_

_Yamato didn't say more. Taichi made it to the table. He then arranged the blonde on a chair and, making sure that his best friend wouldn't slip from it, placed a bowl of ramen in front of him._

"_What's this?" Yamato asked, still tired._

"_Your food." Taichi said, sitting on a chair across from him. "Eat before it turns cold."_

_The blonde shook his head. "Don't feel like it. Too tried."_

_The brunet frowned, quite disapproved. "That's why you absolutely have to eat it. You wouldn't have energy if there's nothing in your stomach."_

"_I'm not you, Taichi."_

"_That's not an excuse." _

_Yamato sighed. "I'm trying to write a new song. But I can't think of any. Not even a single word to start."_

"_You're pushing yourself too hard." Taichi crossed his arms, staring at the other. "And you need to relax. I'm sure you will finally think of something."_

_Yamato looked at Taichi's smiling face like he wouldn't want to believe him._

"_Don't you believe me? Yamato my boy. Have I ever been wrong before?" The brunet joked._

"_Well…" Yamato smirked for the first time since he locked himself in his house a few days ago. "I don't want to lie…but if you consist…"_

"_Hey! That's not very nice!" he pouted, hurried to change the subject. "Now eat before I push it down your throat. Don't make me. 'cause you know I would be gladly to do."_

_After a staring contest for a whole minute, the blonde finally gave in. Picking up his chopsticks, he began to eat in a slow rate with his best friend watching. When he finished, full, he looked up and saw the brunet staring at him tenderly. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat. _

"_Well, feeling better, right?" Taichi never stopped smiling. When Yamato nodded, rather unconsciously, Taichi's eyes grew more happily._

_Yamato successfully finished his song that night. Taichi's smile accompanied him to his dream. _

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Summer vacation had gone too quickly in every student's mind. In a blink of an eye, it was already the second term. Time to go to school and study and sleep in class again. The first day back to school was very well known that none of the students would pay attention to anything but the stories of what their friends had done in the summer. So it's normal to see groups of students talking and gossiping after a half day after class.

"Where are they?" Akira, who was almost melted away by the heat that still remained, moaned pitifully, referring to Takashi and Yutaka, who were in other classes.

Yamato said. "They said they wanted to pick up their photos from the shop. They should be heading back soon."

Sora, sitting in front of him and taking a little pity on the guitarist, fanned a paper in his face with a small smile. "I heard that they had gone to visit Yutaka's grandma, right?"

Akira nodded, graceful at the wave of air Sora made. "Yeah. They called once. Said they had lots of fun and took lots of photos for us to see. Yutaka's grandma lives near a beach." He stopped, then started whining. "Man, Where Are They!?"

"We're right here!" door loudly opened, two voice simulated at the same time. Everyone in the classroom turned to greet the two members of the Teenage Wolves casually in which they greeted and waved in return on the way to Yamato's desk.

"Hi, Akira-chan. Did ya miss us?" Takashi teased, rubbing the said boy's hair.

The guitarist grunted, but promptly smiled, lifting hands. "Of course. Where's my lovely souvenir?"

Chuckling, Yutaka dragged two chairs to the open space, facing the blonde. "Nope. Sorry. We didn't buy any." Before Akira could raise another whine, he dumped all photos in his bag on the desk, forming a pile. "But we have lots of these."

Others were gathering around the group to see and pass the photos. Akira and Sora happily picked up some, Takashi and Yutaka explaining to everyone where and what they did.

Only one that seemed out of mood to join them, Yamato, lazily looked around briefly. He was still tried from all searching he did all summer and of finding no clue about his best friend at all. He was worried. And since school started again, there'd be less time searching and looking for him. He didn't want to come to class, but his dad forced him to, kicking him out of the house and threatened that if he didn't, he wouldn't let Yamato in the station again.

"Yutaka-kun, where did you take this photo?" Sora asked, showing him.

Yataka kindly gave her information. "Oh, that's on the shopping street. There's a very famous landmark fountain there."

Looking over Sora's shoulder, Akira pointed out. "Hey, look! You two are almost out of frame! And look really stupid."

True to his words, in that picture the two was on the left side, Takashi in front of Yutaka. Half of Yutaka's body was cut. Still, he was more fortunate than Takashi who only had his face in.

Takashi huffed as if he didn't like that, too. "Well, not our fault that we wanted to take pictures together and asked for a tourist there to take one for us. Who would have known that he couldn't use a camera well? But you're right about us looking silly. We agree to keep it because it looks fun. And because the clear view of the fountain."

"Yes, it's beautiful." Sora said, handing it to the blonde. "Here, Yamato, take a look."

Yamato accepted it, looking bored for a moment. Then he straightened up abruptly, his eyes widened, locking on the picture, disbelieving shone in them, his hand a bit shaken. The others startled by his action.

The photo in his hand, if anyone got to notice later, in the right corner stood a brunet with a bit messy shoulder-length hair, wearing unisex clothes, which made it unable to identify gender. The figure didn't actually look at the camera. It could be a complete stranger, but the blonde would never forget that eyes. Unique. No others could have eyes like that.

"Yamato, what's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

The blonde ignored her, or likely not listen to anything but what he wanted to hear. "Yutaka, where did you say you took this?"

"Ya…Yamato, what…"

"Tell me!"

"On the shopping street around my grandma's house. Why?"

"He's there." Yamato whispered almost inaudibly.

"Who?" Akira asked, puzzled. He didn't get the answer. The blonde already sprang out of the room, the photo tightly held in his hand.

"Taichi. Taichi's there." He muttered under his breath like a curse as he ran. His mind was clear of nothing else but to go to the Yagami's house. "I've found him."

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

To Be Continued...

Red: I know You don't like to hear this, but it's not over, yet...

Koromon: We can't guarantee when the next chapter would come, though. If you're lucky, and Red's not lazy, that is...

Red&Koromon: Ja na!


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer:….is it still needed?**

_The laughter had gone._

_He was left alone. In the dark, cold, musty room pervaded with dizzy smell. No way out. No will to move. Just laying here, waiting, dying._

_Because he knew they would come back. _

_They had not done with him yet. They said. He heard that._

_He waited to die._

**Seek My Heart by Redvind**

The only one at the Yagami household that time was Yagami Yuuko. She was surprised when she opened the door and found Ishida Yamato, her son's best friend, almost out of breath, panting hard, but welcomed him in nonetheless.

Around thirty minutes later, Yagami Susumu nearly came running through the door. He got a call from his wife that Yamato had dropped by and had something to tell them. When he asked what it was about, it was the blonde who answered, saying that it was real important that he rather told them both together, and that he should come back home quickly.

"Anata!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"I'm home," he said, panting. "So, what is it that you want to tell us about, Yamato kun?"

The blonde nodded in greeting, as well as in agreement. He gestured toward the living room. Both adults followed him and sat on the sofa close to each other.

"I've found him."

They blinked. "…what?"

Yamato repeated. "I've found him. Taichi." Then he began to tell them about his attempt in research, his talk with Tagamura Ryu, Takashi's and Yutaka's visiting his grandma and, finally, about the photo. To end his story, he showed them the picture that he had held tightly in his hand all the time.

"At the right corner."

Yuuko took it. She stared at it for a mere second, hands began trembling, eyes shaded to tears.

"It's him." Her voice broke slightly despite a smile that slowly climbed up her face. A true, happy smile that never found on her in ages. "It's him. My Taichi. My baby! Anata! Look! It's really him!"

Susumu accepted the picture and looked at where she was pointing. There stood a figure with a bit messy shoulder-length hair. It was quite hard to tell whether it was really Taichi. But something in them drew his attention…something familiar. Maybe it really was him, …then why….

"If it is truly Taichi, why doesn't he come back…or at least make a call?" he commented aloud, confused and almost scared. "Why making us worried? He knows we would have…he doesn't have problems with any of us, does he?"

Their hearts tightened at hearing the questions that they all wondered, but had been too afraid to voice them. There were no answers for them. Silence weighted the tension, shadowed their minds.

Yamato bit his lower lips till it bled. He tested blood on his tongue.

"I will go looking for him." It was no use to waste the time to question and cry. If he wanted the answer, he must go and get it. The sooner, the better. "Tomorrow. I will skip school to look for Taichi."

"Onii-chan…"

Three heads in the living room turned to the direction the faint voice came from. There, at the doorway, stood the youngest Yagami, Hikari, and her friend, Takeru, Yamato's brother.

"Hikari! Takeru-kun! When did you come back?"

"A minute ago, Yagami-san. The door is unlocked. Probably that's why you didn't hear us."

It was Takeru who replied. Hikari, at the moment, could only stare at the other blonde as if she'd never seen him before.

"Yamato-san, what have you just said? About Onii-chan?"

The blonde looked away. He didn't want to tell her. Not yet. Not when there's a chance that the news about Taichi could turn into some kind of prank and break everyone's heart, especially hers.

"**Yamato-san!**"

The girl bellowed, startled them. Never before had she raised her voice at someone. The blonde could do nothing but gave in. he began to tell her the whole story again. While listening so, the girl's face was calmed and set. The face that only belonged to the ones who had made up their mind.

"I'm going with you, Yamato-san."

Yamato shook his head. "We don't know if it's him."

"But you were so sure that it was when you first looked at the photo."

"It's worth a try. Better than sitting around waiting."

She nodded. "That's why I want to come." And before he interrupted her, she added. "He's my brother, Yamato-san, as well as your best friend. I think it gives us the right to try."

There's a stare contest. Neither of them backed off. Finally, the blonde sighed. "Fine. You can come with me. If that's alright to you, Yagami-san." The last sentence was directed to the two parents. They only smiled.

"Well, it's not like we can stop her now, can we?"

"Alright then. We better get ready for tomorrow. Let's meet at the train station at 10. Does it sound good?"

"Wait a sec, Takeru." The blonde interrupted. "Who says you can come?"

"Oh, come one, Onii-san!" the younger blonde smiled despite his brother's glaring. "You don't think you can leave me out after I heard all of this, do you? Of course I will go with you. I want to help, too."

Again, a stare contest. And Yamato lost, again, obviously. Partly because he knew that Takeru could be stubbornly determined when he wanted to (Takeru did take after his brother, after all) and partly because he understood his feeling…of helplessness. He would have jumped into the chance, too, if Yamato were him.

He sighed. "Fine."

Takeru hi-fived with Hikari, smirking.

"But no one more. got it?"

The younger blonde lifted his hand. "Got it. Not a single word. Especially not to Daisuke-kun."

Hikari realized. "Right. He would have come for sure if he heard about it."

They talked about plans and so a bit more. Then the two brothers stayed for dinner as Yuuko invited them. By the time they left, things had been all set. Yuuko would call their school for them, Yamato would tell his father after he got back and Takeru would tell his mother that he would stay at Yamato's.

"Ne, Onii-san…"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if it's really Taichi-san?"

Yamato thought for a bit. "Hug him, probably."

Takeru made a sound as if disbelieved.

"I would!" Yamato laughed, almost disbelieved himself. "Then I will kick his ass for making us worried like that!"

Takaru joined his brother's laugh. "Now this sounds like you."

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

"Good afternoon, Ikuma-san! What would you like to have today?" the brunet greeted the doctor loudly as he stepped inside. The older man smiled warmly at him.

"Hito knows what to get me." He said while the boy led him to a table. Mamoru nodded, smiling, then turned to the kitchen and shouted.

"Nii-san! Ikuma-san is here!"

Noises of kitchen utensils falling down loudly told them that Hito already knew. Ikuma raised an eyebrow at the boy who was grinning a little.

"Hito-nii is trying to make his so awesome recipe and needs to concentrate. He told me not to make a loud noise, though."

The man chuckled as the shop owner stomped out of the kitchen, looking pissed. He walked straight to his so-called brother and pitched his cheeks. Sharp.

"I thought I've told you…"

Mamoru made a face and tried to struggle away from his grip. Succeeding, he struck his tongue out.

"But we've got a costumer and you need to service him right now." He gestured to Ikuma-san who watched the brotherly screen with great amusement. "Besides, I'm getting bored. The last costumer has left an hour ago. I wonder where they've gone to."

"Away from you, I presume?"

"Hey!" Mamoru cried, then pouted cutely. Hito chuckled, irritated forgotten, and patted his brown head until the younger boy shifted and smiled.

The shop owner nodded at the older in greeting. "The usual, right, Ikuma-san?"

"Right."

"Are you going to stay for dinner, too? You're off the work?" he went back to the kitchen, preparing the older man's meal.

"I'm never off works. Anyway, while waiting, I'm going to see how Alice's doing with the puppies."

"Puppies…puppies! Ah, I almost forgot!" the brunet suddenly exclaimed. "I have to buy more milk powder and dog food and such. Why don't you remind me?!" he whined, the last sentence directed to his so-call brother.

The man simply shrugged, like it wasn't any of his business. Mamoru ran around, taking his work apron off, picking up his wallet Hito gave him and the shopping list. He gave it to the older man to see. "Is there anything else you want?"

After checking a brief second, he said. "Soap and toothpaste and washing powder. A bit heavy, but you'll manage it, right?"

He ignored Mamoru's pouting face.

"I'm going now!" the brunet called over his shoulder. Ikuma was waving and Hito said. "Be careful, though!"

They watched until they boy was out of sight.

Chuckling, Ikuma said. "He looks better and better everyday, doesn't he?"

Hito rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I guess."

The older man turned to him. "I've not noticed it before. But I think I heard him call you 'Hito-nii'."

"He does."

"A new family member, hmm?"

The sound of chopping vegetable was the only thing to hear for a moment. Hito didn't reply, Ikuma didn't expect him to.

"Would it be alright?"

The younger man didn't answer that. "He's staying here." He simply said. "For the time being."

The doctor observed his expression, like he was trying to find the answer he's looking for. Then, he nodded.

"He's not the only one getting improved, it seems."

After the meal Hito led the older man to Alice's little family. They all looked healthy, one being licked clean and others sucking down milk. Ikuma asked him what their names were, but Hito didn't give them any. Because, he said, he couldn't keep them all and would have to give away. He would prefer the new masters to name them rather than doing it himself.

"The sense of family. Maybe."

They talked a bit more before the bell rang, meaning someone goy in the café. Both men went downstairs and were greeted by a group of Hito's long term costumers and young friends.

"Hey, Hito-san!"

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I've heard that you all were going to the carnival."

"That's right. So we come to have early dinner and make your life a bit more complicated."

Hito grunted. They were about fifteen people here. "Fine. Write your order on a paper and give it to me."

"Haa?! Why would we need to?" a girl looked from left to right. "Hey! Where's Mamoru-kun? Shouldn't he be here and give us a smile?"

"Aww, Saori-chan, so cute! Everyone knows you have a crush on him. Why don't you ask him out tonight?"

The girl blushed brightly. "Shut up!"

Hito sighed. "Mamoru went to shopping for me so there's no one to take your order. Now, what do you like to have?"

Loud noises of talking and laughing boomed out the café. Ikuma ended up having to help Hito serve orders; some of them helped themselves.

"Speaking of Mamoru," the boy teasing Saori earlier suddenly said. "There're some people looking for him in town."

Hito and Ikuma went rigid. No one noticed.

"Oh, I met them, too. Two boys and one girl, right? Both boys have blonde hair. They are so cute!" another girl said. "Too bad the taller one wears sunglasses and a cap, but still, he looks cool."

Another boy picked up the conversation. "Were they really looking for Mamoru? I heard they called the boy in a picture they're carrying Taichi. Could it be someone who looks alike?"

Hito turned to the boy. "Picture?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. They showed me. It's a picture of some tourists, their friends-I guess, and in a corner there is Mamoru…or at least I think it's him. So when they asked, I told them it's Mamoru and he lives here. They looked crushed, though."

"Maybe they aren't looking for Mamoru, then?" his friend stated.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Could be, could not."

After paying for meals, the group went on their way, leaving two men having trouble thoughts.

"Could it be…" the older man trailed off. And Hito cut it midway with the same sentence the boy said earlier. "I don't know."

Ikuma shook his head. It seemed that things had started to put themselves back together…so soon, much, much too _soon_.

The shop owner didn't say another word. He just carried all dirty dishes to the kitchen and begun to clean them, scrubbing them all. And scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed until the bell rang again and three figures step in his café. Two boys and a girl.

The second hand on the wall clock walked another strep. Its sound echoed through his head. Louder than any thunderbolt he'd ever heard.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

He couldn't decide. Really, really couldn't.

It sure took a long time already, but still…

Standing here with two cans in both hands in the food sector of a local supermarket, Mamoru kept looking from one can to another, scanning and comparing all compositions and nutrients on the labels. Both brands seemed just as good. He couldn't say one was better than the other and that made him hesitate. He gave a big sigh, thinking how he should solve this little-turn-big problem.

Then, as mystery as it came, he put both cans into the basket, smiling. See, it's not that hard; if he couldn't choose, he'd have to just take them both. Easy!

So he came back happily with his decision, smiling when he put the door to the kitchen opened.

"I'm back! With all things ordered, sir!"

Hito, turning from his food making, smirked and played along. "Well done, solider. Now I need you to put your apron on and serve these to those enemies over there right away. You got it?"

He pointed to the only table occupied at the moment. Mamoru's eyes followed. It seemed that Ikuma-san had gone to play with Alice already.

"Yes sir!"

They both laughed.

"You know that the enemy thing is a joke, right?" the older one asked, making sure.

The little one shrugged. "Of course. We watched too much TV anyway."

So the brunet carried the drinks to the customers with a usual, bright smile on his face. When he reached the table, he gave out a usual speech. "Sorry to make you wait. Here you g…"

The speech was left unfinished as one of the customers, the seemingly oldest one wearing a cap and sunglasses, sprang up from his chair. Not to mention that the other two were looking at him with shocked expression. The man took his sunglasses off in almost disbelief. The eyes stared at him. Hard. Wide.

So blue…

Mamoru suddenly felt uneasy. "Er…sorry. So these aren't your order?"

A deep frown appeared on the other face. He was getting angry, the brunet could tell.

The guy almost shouted, bitterness filled in his voice. "What are you playing at?!"

Yup, definitely angry. Mamoru turned around, ready to go back to the kitchen and yell at his so-called brother for making wrong drinks and correct them. "I see. Sorry about that. I'll go make the new ones right away…"

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him mid-step. An angry glare caught him off grand.

"What do you think you are doing?! No, forget it. Have you had no brain at all?!"

The brunet was frightened, eyes wide opened. He felt his hands shaking. He just wanted to go away and make it right…why so angry? Couldn't this man see that he didn't mean to do it wrong?

_Please let me go. _

It repeated in his head.

_Don't touch me. _

When that hand tightened and tugged him forward, Mamoru lost the drinks and screamed.

A heartbroken scream alerted everyone; the three strange customers, Ikuma and Alice, and Hito. He rushed out of the kitchen as fast as he could to gather the brunet in his arms meanwhile trying to sooth him.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!"

It's no use. Mamoru was still screaming against that board chest. And Hito held him tight. The sound was muffled but they could hear something broken inside. It hurt. Painfully hurt.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

This journey was anything but pleasant. They decided to leave early, so that there would be more time to search for the brunet, which meant they had to rush packing for the trip and plan where to look first. Then the excitement of finally getting a clue mixed with nervousness of what had happened to him kind of kept them up half of the night.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will find him. Tomorrow he will come back. Tomorrow. Tomorrow…_

The lack of sleep and the tiredness slowly weighed down their excitement. On the train they had discussed the situation; they would go to the shopping street and ask the shop owners about Taichi. That would be their first lead. And hopefully it would bring them to where Taichi was…

But it seemed luck wasn't on their side. After three hours of riding on the train, and almost five hours of asking random people, they got no clue of where the brunet could possibly be. No one knew Taichi. Now the three didn't know what to do. Exhausted, they went to a park and rested for a while, discussing about what's next.

"Could it be that he wasn't here anymore?" Takeru sighed, taking a sip of his soda. He looked at Hikari who hadn't touched her hamburger. Finishing his, Yamato threw the wrapping paper away. He knew that this searching wasn't going to be easy, of course, but it was more complicated than he thought. So asking around with a little bit of photo wasn't much of a help.

But there's no other way.

"Probably we should try a bit more. If the sun set and we've not got a clue, I call we've done for the day."

So they finished their quick meal and went into more stores. They even tried asking some passing people, be it local or tourists.

Luck wasn't on their side, they assumed, when they ran across a group of teenagers. One of them even said the boy in the photo wasn't Taichi…

"This guy?" the boy took a goo, long look at the picture he's given. "He looks familiar, though…Hey, isn't it Mamoru?"

"Mamoru?"

Another boy walked up to them, looking at the picture over his friend's shoulder. After a while, he nodded. "Yeah, at least I think it's him. Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

Yamato lifted his hand, expecting them to return the only clue they had. When the boy did, he safely put it back in his pocket. "He's a friend of mine. And his name is Taichi."

"Taichi?" the boys looked at each other, seemingly to think the same thing. Then they turned their gaze to the trio. "No, that guy's no Taichi. His name is Mamoru."

"He's come to live with his brother for a while. The café was over there." he pointed at the way directing to the beach.

Another boy in the big group called, saying it's time to get going. Yamato thanked them, then turned to the other two. They were pretty much speechless.

If it's not Taichi…then they would come here for nothing.

"Maybe…" Takeru spoke up faintly. "Could it be it's someone who looks alike?"

He didn't dare to say more than this. The looks on Yamato's and Hikari's face said they didn't want to say at all. Hesitated, he managed a try.

"Well, it doesn't mean that there couldn't be two looking-alike people at the same place. So why don't we go ask someone else? Come on, it wouldn't hurt to go talk to this guy either, right? He may have heard something about his look alike."

The other two looked up at him from their spot, smiling a little at the faint hope. And that's what they did. They kept asking until sunset, exhausted both body and mind. So far there's nothing.

Unfortunately or not, they weren't far from a café. It's right at the beach.

"At least there'd be something to eat and we can talk what we will do after this. Let's go." Yamato led the way, leaving Takeru and Hikari on his trail.

The café's not fancy; it's just simple and comfortable. When they stepped in, the clock on the wall echoed in greeting.

They sat, ordered and waited. Words were rarely exchanged between them. It's like they wouldn't mind being in silence. That, until…

A waiter brought their drinks, a very familiar—_**way too familiar**_-- bright smile on his face.

They couldn't believe this.

It had to be _**him**_. It just had to. Because there's no other with that look, that smile. Though the hair was a little longer and limp around the face, the eyes were the same. Scratch that those boys said it's not him. Scratch that a look-alike person. It couldn't be anybody else.

…_Taichi_….

They sat there, stared and stunned. Smiles and tears of joy reached their faces, before they were ripped away by a simple speech.

"Sorry to make you wait. Here you g…"

Everything crushed down on them. The ground even seemed like shaking.

Yamato sprang up from his chair. He took his sunglasses off in almost disbelief. The eyes stared at him. Hard. Wide.

The waiter, noticing their expression, suddenly felt uneasy. He paused, then tried slowly… "Er…sorry. So these aren't your order?"

Something bitter stuck his throat. What was this? Was it a kind of game for the brunet?

"What are you playing at?!" he yelled angrily. Thankfully there were no other customers around. Or even if there were, the blonde probably didn't care anyway.

The waiter winced. "I see. Sorry about that. I'll go make the new ones right away…"

So he was retreating? Yamato wouldn't allow that. He grabbed the brunet's wrist, stopping him mid-step. He'd never felt this angry.

"What do you think you are doing?! No, forget it. Have you had no brain at all?!"

He wanted to say more, to yell at him how stupid the brunet was, how worried they felt, how the brunet had hurt them so much. But words suddenly dried in his throat.

The brunet was obviously frightened. His hands were shaking. His eyes, what had stopped him at the first place, almost begged to be let go, wide, scared and blurred. Yamato had never seen this look on his friend's face before since he knew him.

…what's wrong?

So he tightened hand and tugged the brunet forward. The waiter lost the drinks and screamed.

A heartbroken scream alerted everyone. A man who took their orders rushed out of the kitchen as fast as he could and gathered the brunet in his arms. He called, a bit louder over the broken scream. A slight fear buried under his voice.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!"

It's no use. The boy called Mamoru was still screaming against that board chest. The man held him tight.

The three could only stare, rooted in their spot, until the cry died down, until Mamoru was taken out of sight.

They didn't know what to think anymore.

TBC….

Red: Alright. An excuse here. It's been a while. I'm so sorry. I did try to write this, but there's also sometime that I just…couldn't. I've got a job now, and it sure would take most of my time…I did wish I were still in studying…TTwTT So please don't expect any update. When it comes, it will…that's all I can say.

And thousand thnaks to anyone who's still waiting for this story. I'm really grateful.


	7. Chapter seven

Red: I know I've been gone so long that someone thought I was dead and I was shameless enough to dare to update this fic. Go ahead! Shoot me for all I care! I will tell you I have this anti-flame barrier set up. Ouch!!! Don't throw your shoe at me! Don't you know you can hurt someone with it?

Koromon: Thanks to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction and Susumu who kicked Red's butt. My, Red is really pathetic.

_He was falling…_

_Down…down…._

_To eternal darkness._

_His heart…_

_For a brief moment, lying where he was, he watched the moon shining. _

_Golden light softly comforted stars in the dim sky. So gentle. So beautiful._

_He reached out, wanting a little bit of that comfort._

_Too far. Empty hand. Nothing._

…_ached…._

_He wanted to be embraced, _

_For a brief moment,_

_Before his world ended._

**Seek My Heart** by **Redvind**

"So, how is he?"

An elder voice asked the man who just came downstairs. Hito didn't say anything, but his face was telling him enough. A frown between his brows couldn't be more obvious. "Not so good, hmm?"

"At least he's sleeping right now. He'll be alright." Hito took a seat next to Ikuma, then looked at the cause of his brother's breakdown with piercing eyes. "Meanwhile, we do have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

The three sitting opposite stared back. Their faces troubled as if they had a lot to ask as well. One of the three, the eldest blonde especially, looked angry and frustrated….at what? At Mamoru? At the shop owner? Or….

At himself?

"Now, now. Why don't we introduce ourselves properly first? I'm Ikuma, this guy is Hito. He has been taking care of that boy since the beginning."

Hikari and Takeru bowed their heads in greeting. Then Takeru said, "I'm Takahashi Takeru. This girl is Yagami Hikari. That guy with scary face is my brother, Yamato."

Takeru glanced at Yamato and sighed inwardly. Even a tease couldn't break his guard.

"We are looking for my brother," Hikari took his place. "His name is Taichi. We've come here because of this," She handed them the photo.

Ikuma scanned it briefly. Hito didn't even take a glance, but he sighed.

So it was them.

"I see," Ikuma handed it back. "So you have come to see if it's your brother."

"That's ri…"

"But," Hito interrupted. "How can you be sure that he's the one you looking for?"

He took out a cigarette and lit it. The white smoke was floating. "Well, forget that. You seem so sure that he's your brother. Then my question should be…"

"How can we be sure that you are really his family?"

It's like a boom was dropped. Hikari and Takeru stared at him hard in disbelief. It was Yamato who took action.

"Well, why don't we go ask _**him**_ then?" His voice was full of sarcasm, his eyes darker. The bitterness splashed on his tongue, but he didn't care. For now.

In contrast to him, Hito answered more easily. "You can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because," he let some smoke out. "he doesn't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sensing that the conversation would take a while, Hito finished his smoke. ""Mamoru" is the name I gave him…that boy…I found him…four months ago, I think. He was lying on the beach. Wet and alone. More importantly…." He paused, as if approximating the situation. Three pairs of eyes set on him. Good. He did need their attention on what he's going to say. "he loses his memories."

The news stunned them. "…wha…what….?"

"It means," he carried on, like he was talking to little children too young to understand meaning of words. "that he doesn't remember anything. His past. His whereabouts. His family and friends. None. Nothing. So he can't tell you anything. "

"Bullshit!"

"Really?"

Hito only let out more smoke, indifferent to Yamato's outburst. He understood it must be hard to accept something crap novels always used as reality. Well, judging from his…their expression, they realized that _Mamoru's_ behavior wasn't faked.

Sometimes truth is hard to believe.

Snubbing his cigarette, Hito decided.

The talk was over…for today.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked. He knew they had no idea, but what had to be done must be done.

To his surprise, the only girl in the group spoke up. "Can I stay with him here?"

"Why?"

Hikari closed her eyes, then reopened. Her decision was made. "Because he's my brother. Even though he doesn't remember me, I remember him. Even though he is someone else now, he's always my brother. I know it's him. My proof…"

The girl toughed her chest where her heart laid. ", is here."

Hito stared at her. "You only just met him for a few minutes."

_How could you be so sure?_

"That was enough."

Seeing her eyes never wavered, he nodded. "Go upstairs. Mamoru is sleeping in my room…the master bedroom. You can use his room."

"I want to stay with him." She repeated.

Hito began to see the similarity between them. Stubbornness.

"…fine."

"What about you two?" Ikuma turned to ask the boys.

Takeru answered for both of them. "We would like to stay here as well…if it doesn't trouble you."

Hito waved his hand carelessly. "Use Mamoru's bedroom, then."

"His name is Taichi."

All heads turned to the direction the blurt words came. Yamato glared at Hito who didn't avoid his eyes.

"His name is _Taichi_. Call him his name."

Hito only smirked.

"Since _Mamoru_ is sleeping in my room tonight. You two can sleep in his room. Just don't forget to tell your parents where you are."

Seeing his brother looked as if ready to smash the older man, he quickly ended the fight before it started. "Thank you very much."

Hikari already walked toward the stairs, Takeru, dragging Yamato with him, followed suit.

The older men watched, not speaking, until their backs were out of sight. Ikum frowned at Hito, disapproval of his early act.

"You shouldn't tease him like that."

"Couldn't help it." He joked, then the smile was gone and his face serious again.

"What do you think?" Ikuma asked.

"_He_ is going to take Taichi back home."

Ikuma's eyes widened. The younger man sounded so confident.

"They are his family. And they are going to take him back."

"How do you know?"

Hito didn't answer. He simply looked at the upstairs, his mind else where.

_He was sparkling._

_His eyes were a dancing light and his smile laughing. _

_When he ran, it's like he's flying._

_High, high,_

_Waiting,_

_To be shot down,_

_To fall on the earth,_

_To be in his..._

_Hands…_

Alice looked up from the boy she's cuddling with when hearing the door opened. Three figures blocked the light from the doorway and she felt grateful because that way the electric light wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy. She growled in warning when one of them reached a hand to find the switch. As the hand retreated back, she calmed down.

"Never have thought they put a knight to protect sleeping beauty here." A light voice teased. That earned a snort from the tallest figure.

The smallest one, however, blindly walked into the room, trying to gain benefit from the light outside and not step on anything. When it came to the mattress, it stopped. Alice finally noticed that it's the girl from earlier. Her eyes focused on the boy beside her, full of relief mixed with sadness. A complicated feeling.

If Alice were human, she would sigh. So instead she just nestled her nose with the girl's face, trying to sooth her, very much like how she did with the pitiful boy here. It seemed to work, for the girl gave her a little smile before turning her face to the sleeping boy. Alice took that as her clue. She hopped off, giving the girl a place to stay tonight, and left the room, but not before waving her tail in a gesture to call the boys to follow her. In which, they seemed to get the signal. They followed her after one last look at the brunet in the dark room.

Alice led them to another bedroom, Mamoru's bedroom, knowing that if they needed a place to crush, it'd be here. The blonds looked surprised, then they smiled. One even patted her head and complimented her intelligence. She sat still for a while before walking off to her babies, where she settled, cuddled and slept.

_It was getting dark._

_And here she was, sitting underneath a brush, shivering while cold air breathed through leaves. She couldn't remember how long she had been here. She began to sob._

_She wanted to go home._

"_There you are!"_

_She looked up at her brother's voice, face strained with tears, eyes widened. As she stared at his grin, something heavy was lifted of her cheat. For her, his presence was the most comforting thing in the world._

"_You really pulled it off this time, Hikari. Nobody could find you and it took me almost thirty minutes. But I told you I'd find you eventually, see? I was right." the he stuck his hand out, reaching for her. She did the same. And he held it tight. "Let's go home. I'm hungry. Mom should have made dinner already."_

_Taichi sang an old animation's song while he led his little sister home. The grip on her hand never once let go._

"_Hahaue sama, O ganki de su ga…"_

_Hikari tugged it a little._

"_Onii chan, onii chan."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did I do good? With the hiding…"_

_Taichi laughed, as happily as a little boy could be. "Sure you did, Hikari. I think you're getting better at hide-and-seek. I still beat you though. But one day you would be as good as me!"_

_The little girl smiled. "Yeah, you're the best, onii chan. No one can find you. They have to wait until you're bored and come out yourself."_

_He grinned. "Ha ha! That's because I'm so good at hiding!"_

"_Yeah. When we play hide-and-seek again, I will be the one who find you, onii chan."_

_Snickering, he tightened his hold on her hand. "I know you will."_

She trailed her finger across his face. Delicately. Smoothly. She didn't want to wake him. Not after all that happened that made him deserve his rest.

Her eyes never left his face, watching it, observing it, through the dark.

The tip of her finger was shaking. It wasn't because of coldness.

"I've found you, onii chan."

She said that before closing her eyes, curling up to his warm body and falling asleep. Just like old times.

Moring came faster that he expected.

As the ray washed over his face, blinding him in a white light, he felt something warm and soft snuggle up to his side. It was breathing. It was so comforting he didn't want to get up despite the fact that he knew his brother would make him later. His first thought was Alice, but this wasn't furry like she usually felt. So he sat up, brushed brown hair behind his ear, turned and took a look.

And stopped short.

It was a girl. The girl from yesterday if he remembered correctly. One that accompanied the blonde costumer who yelled at him. And…whatever. The question was; how come she was here?

"You awake, hmm?"

A voice spoke. Mamoru turned to look at Hito who stood waiting at the door way.

"Ohayo." He said in a small voice. Though still confused, he could manage a little greeting.

"Ohayo. Whatever, if you're already up, come help me in the kitchen."

Mamoru dully nodded and got up, still confused, trying his best to not interrupt the girl's rest. He couldn't help looking at her face a little longer. His mind was longing for something to remember, but what?

"Mamoru?"

"…I'm coming." With one last look at the girl, Mamoru got up and followed Hito to the kitchen.

While helping his brother making breakfast, the brunet didn't speak a word, or look up from his busy hands. Even his mind was else where. Not that Hito couldn't tell.

"…oru. Mamoru!"

"Ah!" startled, he quickly looked at the man beside him. "Yes? What is it?"

"How long are you going to take to wash that?"

"What?"

Hito pointed at the tomato in his hands. It'd been held under water since the start.

"Wah! Ah, sorry." Mamoru grinned sheepishly. "At least you know it's clean, right?"

He shrugged it off and asked. "Yeah. What's on your mind?"

Mamoru hesitated. Not because he didn't want to tell, but… "I…don't know."

"You don't know what you were thinking?"

"It's like…this feeling…I don't know…I was drifting. I felt something, but when I was about to touch it, I didn't know where it was…or where it came from. I keep missing it."

The brunet's voice was low and faint, making it hard to hear saved for the silence. Hito glanced at him with the corner of his eye.

"Are you sad?"

"Sad?" now the voice sounded plain, almost emotionless, but a little confused feeling was there. "I'm not…no, not really. Should I be?"

Hito didn't say anything back and let the silence take place. He couldn't answer that, he thought, whether he knew the right answer or not. But simply, maybe because he was lost for words, too.

How sad it could be…to not be able to remember why you should be sad…?

A loud knock broke an awkward atmosphere, telling them they got a visitor. They turned, and Mamoru almost dropped his dish.

It was the tall blonde guy from yesterday.

Since that girl was still sleeping in his brother room, and they came together, thinking clearly, he should have expected this.

It was like last night, he thought. That guy was frowning, surely angry at him for some reason.

"Morning." Hito greeted him. "Sleep well?"

"Just fine. Thank you, by the way."

Even his voice sounded annoyed. Mamoru frowned, not liking his tone. Hito, in contrast, seemed to know the reason and simply shrugged it off. Or maybe he was just more mature than both boys.

They continued preparing breakfast, very well aware of a glaze from behind. It made the brunet nervous, Hito noticed.

"Something you want?"

Rather than answering him, the blonde, still frowning, walked over and stepped in between the two brothers. "I'll help."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. He stared at the blonde stranger hard, wondering what his motive truly was. He looked over at his brother…only to see that he's going to leave the room. To his fright.

"Alright, then, I'll leave it to you and go clean the shop."

"Wait! Are you going to leave me alone?"

"No, you aren't. He offers his help here, doesn't he?"

"…but…"

"What's wrong with him?"

He wanted to tell the older man that he felt uncomfortable with this stranger. But from the look of it, his brother wasn't going to change his mind no matter what.

"…nothing…"

"Good." Hito nodded, rubbing the brunet's head a little before leaving the room. "I know you'll be fine."

They were alone now. The silence was very heavy in a sudden. Mamoru wondered if it's only him since the other looked no different whatsoever. He kept himself occupied by washing vegetables, but this couldn't go on forever. In a blink of time, they were done.

Now what should he do?

"umm…thanks for helping. I will be fine by myself now. You should wait in the dinning room. You're the guest, after all."

For some reason, that earned him a glare from the blonde and Mamoru almost shrieked. What was his problem anyway…!?

He almost thought that his condition was getting better. This blonde made him think of his first day at the café. When he was so scared of facing people…then remembered that it was _he_ who wanted to get over his fear in the first place….

Maybe…maybe he could endure it.

"I said I will help, didn't I?" The blonde snatched the bowl of fresh vegetables from the brunet's hands, still angry, possibly taking his silence in the wrong way. At least he was trying to be nice to make up for it. He said, a bit calmer this time. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Ah…I think we are going to have salad for breakfast…with eggs and bread."

The blonde nodded, taking a chopping block nearby, then started working with a speed that Mamoru could never keep up. A slice of tomato here, lettuce there, and finally the French dressing. The brunet looked in amazement. In no time, they were done.

"So, what's next?" he said with ease, like it took no effort to do at all.

"Ah, eggs, please."

The blonde heated the pan. "Could you get me some eggs?"

"Sure. Here." A bowl full of eggs was handed to the cook. The blonde nodded.

When it was hot enough, he asked again. "How should they be done?"

"Umm…Hito nii likes his egg crispy."

For some unknown reason, the blonde looked kind of icy when Mamoru said that.

"Alright." He flipped it a few time until the edge was hard and brown, then put it on a plate.

"Wow, it looks delicious. Better than I can make it."

"I bet." That's all he said before preparing the pan for the next one. "Why don't you set up the table?"

Sounded good. So he didn't have to stay with the other for a little while. Time for a breath. "Alright. I will take this with me."

Truthfully, the setup didn't take that long, but when he was back to the kitchen, all eggs were done. And that amazed him how fast this blonde stranger could cook.

"Wow, they look nice."

"Hmm."

"Okay, which one is whose?"

"That crispy one is Takeru's—my little brother. The sunny-side-up one is Hikari's—the girl. Mine is omelet." The blonde gave a bit of explanation when seeing the troubled look on Mamoru's face. "That one is yours."

"Eh? But I don't like scrambled egg, especially with tomato…"

The blonde ignored his disgusted expression. "Oh, sure you do."

"No way! Hito nii tried making many kinds and I still don't like it."

"Well, since I put my hard work making it, why don't you just try?"

Mamoru looked like someone was telling him to go bungee jump on a thousands metered cliff. He wanted to protest, but shut himself when noticing the glare. Man…

"Alright. Here I go!"

A spoonful of scrambled egg was put into his mouth. At first he had a wired look on his face, then it slowly turned into a frown and a grin appeared on his surprised expression.

"This is good! I can't believe it. I never liked it when Hito nii made one." He put some more in his mouth, seemingly ready to start the breakfast.

"It's the one I made. Of course, I know you like it."

The sentence seemed to have an underline meaning, and Mamoru felt it, too. He just couldn't put a finger on what it was. So instead, he kept on eating.

"Quit it, or it will be all gone." The blonde scolded.

"Then you can make me another one, right?" he said, smiling.

The other snorted. "You wish."

"I do. I wish you make me another one!"

"That's all? Man, you really need more ambition in your life."

"Stomach first, work later."

"Have I ever heard of that before?"

The brunet didn't notice when the atmosphere became much lighter and much easier to breathe. It wasn't so bad to be with this blonde stranger. To think that at first he wanted nothing more than to run away from this guy as fast as he could, but look at where he was now, talking to him like they had been friends for years. What a wonder.

The scene might not be known by others, but Hito was watching them from the doorway. A little smile on his lips.

Hikari woke up with a start when she noticed her brother wasn't next to her.

At first her brain couldn't catch up with what happened last night. She had to rub her eyes off sleep to recall where and why she was here. When she did, the brunette almost jumped off the mattress, then ran around with a really fast beating heart. First excited for what she'd found, and scared for the possibility of losing again. She almost couldn't handle it. He had to…

She reached the dining room, panting heavily.

A greeting reached her ears.

"Moring, Hikari chan."

"Takeru kun…"

"Good timing. I was going to wake you up for breakfast. We are about to start."

The blonde walked around the table and took her hand in his, leading her to her seat. Sitting at the end of the table was the café owner she met last night. He gave a smile and a little 'Morning', then back to his newspaper. She looked around the room. Takeru was sitting next to her. Opposite them, two seats were still empty. But not for long. In a second two guys, one brunet and the other blonde, walked in with milk and juice in their hands. To her surprise and joy, when she looked at him, she could tell that something about her bro…about _Mamoru_ had changed.

He was smiling. At Yamato.

No track of fear from last night could be seen on his expression. Like he accepted them again…like they were not strangers anymore…like _he_ was back.

Hikari couldn't help it. She got up from her chair and ran to him, hugging him like she had wanted to since first seeing him again. A sobbing was echoing the room, but she didn't care.

In contrast, the guys…or maybe only Mamoru, didn't know what to do. Yamato and Takeru could understand her feeling, so they just let her break down the tension built up inside. Hito just kept on reading the newspaper and simply waited until she finished. He noticed that Mamoru didn't look at anyone for help. In stead, he never took his eyes off her and, obliviously to his shocked state, slowly raised his hands to embrace the smaller girl.

No one said anything.

It took a while before the brunet girl could clam down. She looked up and saw her brother's soft expression. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Umm…how about some breakfast? They are really delicious. I've tried them a bit."

…

……

Hito sweated, holding his face in his palm. "You've stolen food again? Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"But they are really good. I couldn't help it! Besides, he made more. So, there's no problem!" Mamoru countered.

"I don't think that's the point…"

"Of cause it is! No one will be left striving. So dig it up!"

Listening long enough, Yamato waved his hand to get the brunet's attention. "Hello? I'm the one who made them. Shouldn't I be the one to say that?"

"Oh…umm" he blinked, pretending to think. ",you're right. Go ahead."

"You already did that." The blonde sighed. The brunet grinned sheepishly.

Feeling a little shaking in his arms, Mamoru looked down. The girl was trying her best not to laugh out loud like a lady shouldn't. But that was hard. And she lost herself. A nice singing voice of laugh filled the room. Unable to resist, the guys joined her as well. It sure took a while before they calmed down, and took even longer for the lingering voice to disappear. Mamoru gentlemanly moved the girl's chair, then they started to eat.

The food was great. They didn't talk much, just exchanging words about the weather news, or asking for sauce. However, Mamoru couldn't help but felt a glance or two on him. Sometimes he would look up and caught the stranger's eyes before they pretended to ask for something or just look away. He frowned, not at all liking this sneaky attention.

"What's up with you guys? Hey…" he looked at the blonde on his right, opening his mouth wide but the next right word seemed to fail him. That's when Mamoru realized he _didn't_ know their names, despite having breakfast with them now and having talked to one of them during the preparation of said breakfast. ",sorry…what's your name?"

No one needed to be told that the blonde was both annoyed and angry; his gesture and eyes spoke louder than words. Mamoru winced a little, but he expected this, thinking it's his fault for not asking sooner…nevertheless, he had spent half of the morning with this guy! The brunet somehow felt the blonde had the right to be angry…just a little.

Hito, sensing the tension, finally said. "My bad. I forgot to introduce you guys to _Mamoru_. Would you mind? Since it seems that you will be sticking around here for a while and everything…"

The blonde made a face before grunting. "Yamato."

The other two, to Mamoru's relief, were much pleasant. The little blonde pointed at himself. "I'm Takeru. Yamato nii's little brother. And this," he gestured to the girl. ",is Hikari."

"Yamato, Takeru and Hikari." The names rolled out of his mouth very easy, as if they were called so many times before. As they talked, he even got their names right on his first try. Unlike the times he tried to learn the regular customers' names and faces. This little discovery surprised him. And it didn't go unnoticed by Hito's eyes.

"You guys are going to stick around here for a while?"

"Mamoru," Hito started before any of the newcomers could say anything. "These guys come to look for their lost friend and take him back."

Their reactions were quite different. Yamato was glaring at the older man, Takeru watching between those two anxiously, while Hikari looked straightly at him.

"Oh, I see….I… I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"That friend of them is also Hikari's big brother."

"That…that must be hard for you." He directed those words to the girl. She meekly nodded with a sad smile.

For some reason, he felt like something was stabbing his chest while seeing that. Mamoru thought that maybe it's because he sympathized to them, losing someone so close. He didn't know what to say to make them feel better, so he settled for the formal sympathy speech. Yamato just turned away while Hikari and Takeru looked troubled and preferred to lower their faces.

"So you gonna be here for the time being?"

Takeru looked pointedly at Hito now, as if asking for permission or confirmation of their stay.

"They are going to stay with us until they can take him back."

Mamoru told Hikari. "Don't worry. I will help you look for your brother, too. You can stay as long as you need."

"They've already found him."

All heads turned to Hito's direction at once. Yamato, Takeru and Hikari openly stared disbelievingly, not knowing what the man's motive was. Yamato wondered what he was trying to do. His words were strong and firm, not a trace of hesitation in his voice, which meant he could be obviously up to something. The only one who seemed happy about the declared statement was Mamoru. He gave the newcomers a big smile that could lit up the dark.

"Really? That's great! So are you going to bring him back with you? Should we go talking to him? Where is he now?"

"Right here."

"Eh?"

The cheerful atmosphere a moment ago suddenly turned awkward just like how as Mamoru's smile dropped. He didn't dear to look at others' expression. "You mean, you're Hikari's lost brother? I would never have guessed. You two don't look alike."

Yamato distinctly groaned, holding his head in his hands. Takeru looked troubled, like he wanted to laugh out loud if he'd not been in this tense situation.

"It's not me." All in all, Hito was the only one who was calm through everything. He just finished his coffee, and pointed out.

"It's _you_."

_It was him._

_No mistake. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had always thought he was just some imaginary illusion to be put on a white paper. And here he was. _

_Real. Living._

_And very far away._

_He almost disappeared from his sight. He might not be back. He might be out of his life forever._

_He wouldn't allow that._

_He had to do something to prevent it happening._

_And soon._

To Be Continued....


End file.
